Getbackers: Remake
by Tiro
Summary: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding. COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1: Mizuki Natsumi

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter one, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan (future chapters), and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

**Chapter One: Mizuki Natsumi**

"I shouldn't have gone to the movie after all! Dad must be worried sick by now!"

A seventeen-year old girl was running along a street, looking at her clock as she did while she spoke to herself. She wore a high school-uniform and a bag. From it hung some key rings, all cats. Her long hair flowed behind her as she ran. Her name was Mizuki Natsumi and she was very, very late. She saw an alley and ran into it.

"This should be a good shortcut", she mumbled to herself.

After a while, she nearly tripped over a cat and jumped away. She turned accusing eyes to the poor cat and said:

"You scared me." Said cat looked up at her and she continued, "Aren't you a cute one? Stay like that for a little bit."

She got out her phone and got on the camera. She took a picture, the light shining up the alley.

"Thanks!" she said to the dazed cat.

But she had not gotten any longer than a few steps when someone grabbed her. She spun around and tried to make the person let go of her.

"Who told you?!" a man shouted. "Who told you to spy on me?!"

"Let me go!" she shouted back.

When the grip tightened she took up her phone and took another picture, the light making the man let go. She ran off, just as the man reached forward but he only got a hold of one of the cats that hung from her bag.

He fell to his knees as she disappeared around a corner, and in the slightly better light you could see the police uniform.

"I've been seen…"

-

Natsumi looked around the shop. The shop-owner stood by the counter, reading a newspaper. Music was playing in the background but the girl did not listen so much. She was more nervous of what would happen when she met the Getbackers. Her friends had suggested her to seek up the Getbackers, because they got back whatever was stolen. Her hand reached out to take the cup of coffee and she sipped the hot liquid.

"Ano", she said and the owner looked up. "What are the Getbackers like?"

"The Getbackers?" the man replied and thought for a while. "They're special. They're not like us, but something more I guess. They are a bit young for this business though, but they're both strong."

"How old are they?"

"Around nineteen both of them, I think."

'Nineteen? They are not much older than me!'

Just as she began to speak again the door opened and she looked. A blonde young man walked inside, with a bright smile on his lips and sparkling brown eyes. He wore a green vest over a white T-shirt along with brown shorts and sport shoes. He had black gloves on his hands.

"Hi, Paul-san!" he said brightly.

"Ginji", Paul greeted. "You got a customer."

Ginji turned to the girl and she asked:

"Are you the Getbackers?"

"One of them", Ginji said. "Amano Ginji."

"Mizuki Natsumi."

The door opened once more and a brunette stepped inside. The brown hair stood up in spikes, but did a good job in almost covering the man's eyes. Natsumi got a look on the eyes as they darted over to Paul. Dark sapphire pools to eyes. She shivered slightly. The man had a pair of round, purple glasses low on his nose and a four-tailed T-shirt that was a bit too big for him. His black jeans looked worn and he had black shoes of some sort. He dragged one long-fingered hand through his hair, and Natsumi noted he had a very pale skin. Unlike his happy partner, Midou Ban merely inclined his head to the owner.

"Ban-chan, we have a customer", Ginji said. "Natsumi-san, do you mind if we get something to eat while you tell us?"

"Not at all."

Ban looked at her, and nodded once. Paul put away the newspaper and said:

"Got lucky today or what?"

"Yeah", Ban answered. "Easy job, easy money."

"The usual then?"

Ban nodded once more. Ginji turned to Paul and said:

"Can I get a sandwich instead of pizza? And I drank too much coffee this morning, so I'll be fine with water."

"Coming right up", Paul said.

'They seem to be regulars', Natsumi thought and let the happy blonde lead the way.

She noted Ban stayed behind a little while. Ginji turned to her and said:

"Don't get scared of Ban-chan; he's just a bit grumpy to everyone."

When Paul came with Ginji's sandwich and water, Ban travelled behind Paul with a plate in one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other hand. The owner went back behind the disk and Ginji looked at Ban.

"Ban-chan, you drink too much coffee", the blonde insisted. "You'll be awake for the entire night."

"No I won't."

He sat down and Natsumi looked in disbelief at the man's plate. It was two small sandwiches.

'He only eats that?'

"You eat too little", Ginji continued.

"You complain too much", Ban shot back. "I'm fine."

"You say so every time…"

Natsumi looked back and forth at them. Ban turned to his coffee while Ginji sighed before turning to the girl.

"So, what's the story?" he asked brightly.

-

A half-hour later Ginji and Natsumi were chatting as Ban had gone upstairs to borrow Paul's computer.

"So you started this two years ago?" Natsumi said.

"We didn't started; we took over", Ginji said with a laugh.

"But you're so young!" she exclaimed. "Didn't you guys go to school?"

"Where I lived, there wasn't much of a chance going to school", Ginji said with a slight smile. "Ban-chan must've been home taught because he's really smart."

"Is he?"

"He knows a lot of stuff", Ginji continued. "Sometimes, I feel like an idiot compared to him."

"Is he nice?"

"Yup", the blonde said. "Many don't see that, but I do. He's really nice, once he warms up to someone."

They did not notice Ban until he tapped Ginji's shoulder.

"Already?" he asked and the brunette raised one eyebrow. "Alright, alright. I know you're fast, but not that fast…"

-

Natsumi waved to them before she jumped on her train to get home. Ginji turned to Ban and said:

"So her story was true?"

"Aa", the brunette answered. "Corrupt cops are unfortunately not that strange anymore."

"I hate dirty cops", the blonde said. "Shall we go then?"

Ban looked after the train a little while with furrowed brows. He could have sworn he… The brunette shook his head, turned around and followed his blonde partner.

"Where is the first stop then?" Ginji asked.

"The police station; where else?"

"Are you joking?!"

Ginji looked at his partner and whined out:

"Noo, he's not…"

For the first time in that day, Ban allowed himself a smile. Ginji looked at him again and smiled as well. He had been looking for that smile on his partner's face for a while now.

"Let's go then!" he said. "The faster we do it, the faster Natsumi-chan will be happy!"

-

"Is the security in the building really this low?"

Ginji looked over to Ban as he spoke. The brunette shrugged and replied:

"It's near closing time. They let their guard down a bit."

"You got where the policeman has his desk?"

"Aa."

They slowly went into the big room. There were at least twenty desks, but Ban passed ten of them without a care. He stopped between two of them and looked at both of them.

"You take the left one, I take the right", he said.

Ginji nodded and began searching through the left desk as Ban began with the right. Only after a little while Ginji grinned and said:

"It's gotta be it!"

The brunette looked up and Ginji showed the little key ring. It was of a cat and Ban could read Natsumi's name behind it. He nodded as an affirmative and the blonde carefully pocketed it. Suddenly they heard a rustle in a door, and Ban quickly dragged Ginji over to another desk. He made the blonde hid underneath the desk while he took the one opposite. They heard three pair of footsteps and one voice began to speak:

"Someone took your picture?"

"Yeah", another one answered. "But it's alright now; I got her and we're going to press out from her who ordered her to."

"Isn't that one just a kid?" the third voice said. "Who the hell would order a kid to spy on a policeman?"

"She must have someone with her", the second voice said. "Someone watched the surveillance tape!"

"Whatever", the first voice said. "Where is she?"

"At the third coast pier. Some of the men boss sent is already there."

Ban looked over at Ginji. The blonde looked worried. The three left soon again and Ginji crept out.

"They got Natsumi-chan?" he said in disbelief. "What on earth did she do?"

The brunette was quiet for a while. Then he said:

"Looks like we have more than one retrieval to make."

-

Natsumi was really scared by now. She did not know what she had done, or why these guys were holding her here. She hoped they had not found out about Ginji and Ban, since she did not want any harm coming to them.

A rough hand forced her head up. The policemen shook her phone and said:

"There are only cats in this!! Who the fuck told you to spy on me?!"

She just shook her head violently, trying to make herself heard. But it was not that easy when she had tape over her mouth.

"Someone is coming!"

Everyone whipped their heads towards the opening, where Natsumi could see the sea and the sunset. Suddenly a Beetle came inside. Her eyes widened as she saw who drove and who sat next to the driver.

The car stopped and the doors opened. From the driving seat Ban stepped out, and from the passenger seat Ginji. The brunette shut the door and stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you?!" the policeman screamed.

"Retrievers", Ban answered. "We take back what is stolen."

"We are here to return the goods to the owner", Ginji continued. "If you had not taken her, you would have had to meet us. We're the Getbackers."

"Getbackers?" the policeman said. "Never heard of you. Now tell me who ordered you to spy on me?!"

"Take it easy", Ban said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "We got the information from general merchants. We have no interest in you."

"Liars! Get them!"

Natsumi tried to scream as the men opened fire. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and they all turned. Ban had appeared in front of a guy, taken a hold of the guy's gun and crushed it… with his hand. Ban took the cigarette from his mouth and said:

"Maybe we should have said we're not like you guys."

Ginji rushed forward and grabbed two of them. He straightened up with a grin as electricity flew out from his hands into the men.

"Stun guns?!" one shouted.

"Nope", Ginji said with a smile. "You can say I'm somewhat of an electrical eel. That is why I can do this."

He hit the switches to the lamps with his fist and sent electricity into them. The lamps shone brighter for a moment before exploding. One of the guys went for Ban, who stopped the fist coming his way with his hand. He squeezed a little and Natsumi shuddered as she heard the bones breaking. He picked up the man by the face and threw him away. With his middle finger, he pushed the purple glasses higher up and turned to look at the policeman.

"Kill them!"

"Ban-chan get down!"

The brunette got down and Ginji shot out electricity on the men. Soon no one else but the policeman was standing up. He picked up a gun, dragged up Natsumi and said:

"One step, and I'll kill her!"

"Natsumi-chan!"

Ban rose up slowly, his eyes never leaving the policeman. Natsumi widened her eyes as she saw those eyes. They looked so like a snake's…

"Don't look at me", the man whispered. "Don't look at me!"

Ban narrowed his eyes, and now Natsumi thought she could even see snake scales.

"Don't look!"

One shot and the brunette fell backwards.

"Ban-chan!"

Another shot, and a blonde man fell down as well. The man kept on shooting, even though the girl slipped down onto the ground.

"It's all your fault!" he screamed. "It was because you looked at me!"

Suddenly there was a piercing light, and he covered his eyes. When he could look again he saw policemen standing with their guns directed to him.

"W-wait a minute!" he said. "I'm a police officer."

They readied themselves to shoot, ignoring the man. The first shot hit, and was followed by many others. He screamed and screamed, all until a voice said:

"Exactly one minute."

The scenery scattered like when a mirror breaks, and the man found himself looking at the brunette youngster. Behind him, Ginji was holding the unconscious Natsumi. The brunette flicked the lighter close and said:

"I made you see a dream."

The policeman fell to his knees, whispering:

"How…?"

"I have an ability which allows me to show people a dream during one minute", Ban said. "It's called Jagan, the Evil Eye. Did you have a good dream?"

-

"Natsumi-chan??"

"Welcome!" she chirped brightly. "Paul-san gave me work here!"

"Paul?" Ginji said and turned to the glass-wearing owner.

"I needed someone to help out, and she was more than happy about it", Paul said with a shrug. "By the way, what happened to you guys?"

Ginji looked down at his wet clothes and then over to Ban's equally wet clothes. The brunette's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Ginji smiled and said:

"We kinda fell into the river…"

"You fell, and dragged me with you", Ban corrected.

"Maybe you can lend us some spare clothes, Paul?" Ginji said. "It's a bit too far to our apartment."

"What about your car?"

Twitch.

"Ginji so nicely broke the brakes on it", Ban said as he took out his drenched cigarettes and lighter. "You also destroyed my cigarettes and my lighter. You nearly drowned me as well."

"I said I was sorry!"

Natsumi saw them argue back and forth as Paul sighed and went to get some spare clothes and smiled. This was sure a fun duo she had met.

Tbc…

Chapter one finished, yay. Let's see if anyone like this one. Short chapter this time, but there was not really any action here.

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Ch 2: A Normal Day

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter two, enjoy. A short one, but a little insight I guess.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan (future chapters), and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

**Chapter Two: A Normal Day**

(Ginji's POV)

Me and Ban-chan are the Getbackers. We take back what should have not been stolen. My name is Ginji by the way. Amano Ginji.

Ban-chan and I have been the Getbackers for two years, and I have never had so fun as with him. Ban-chan is really great, and really smart. I don't understand what he is doing here, on the streets with a job like this. He could have been anything!

As you can understand, we do not work after a schedule. We get a job, and we do it. That is all. Sometimes we do not get so many jobs, and sometimes too many. But I guess we are popular since we can live in an apartment with the money we make.

Maybe I should tell you guys a bit about us. Before I teamed up with Ban-chan, I lived in a place called Mugenjou. I was called Raitei, the lightning lord. Those were dark times, with lots and lots of killing. But I was kinda happy there as well. I had good friends, loyal followers and many who admired me. When I was seventeen I met a boy from the outside world. This is usually the time when I say it was his eyes that sparked my interest.

Blue like the sea, blue like the sky, or plain ice-blue. Ban-chan's eyes shift all the time. When I looked into Ban-chan's eyes for the first time, I did not feel afraid. I did not feel anger over that he knocked out my followers. I did not feel hatred as others did when they met him. I simply felt safe.

Ban-chan's eyes are scary to most people. That is why most of the people we meet do not really know what colour his eyes are. They avoid his eyes at all cost. I still remember his surprised look, when we had been partners for a few months and I told him his eyes were beautiful. I like it when I succeed making him look like that. It means he still got human emotions inside.

Anyway… I was Raitei in Mugenjou, but when I followed Ban-chan out to the outside world I left that name behind. I became simple Amano Ginji again. At first, working with Ban-chan was really hard. He was not comfortable with human touch, and not with working with anyone. He seemed used to be alone.

I did not like it, because everyone needs someone to love. It became my goal to make Ban-chan accept me. It took me only four months into our partnership. Now everyone else says he is cruel, but I know better. Ban-chan is a sweet person but only to those he really likes.

I still do not know a lot about my brunette partner. He never speaks of who he used to be. The only thing I know is that his parents are dead. But I am glad as long as he stays with me.

We got our little apartment about a year ago, and we still keep it! It must be pretty amazing, that we have survived this far and still live so well. Ban-chan handles the money though; he really knows how to be economical. The apartment is really little, with only one bedroom, a tiny kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room. But that does not really matter. It means roof over your head, and it means it is warm. I do not mind camping outside, but the cold weather even makes me reluctant to do it. Ban-chan hates cold weather, and simply needs it warm when he sleeps. I guess he is like a snake as many describe him to be.

I have never told anyone, but we only have one bed as well. And I have never told anyone I do not sleep well alone anymore. I am used to have Ban-chan as a clinging object when I sleep; Ban-chan himself says I am really trying to suffocate him every single night. But I cannot help it! I fall asleep with Ban-chan's back against my own, and wake up with him tucked inside my arms. But I do not really think he has anything against it; otherwise he would have slept on the floor if necessary.

-

A normal day for us? People, there are no such thing as 'normal day' for me and Ban-chan. But almost every morning begins with us waking up in our usual tangle of blankets, legs and arms. Most of the time Ban-chan's head is tucked underneath my chin, his cheek pressed against my collarbone. Every morning I mumble an apology and every morning Ban-chan shrugs it off. But he still has to convince me to let him go. When I am sleepy, I am very stubborn. And when I am sleepy, I like having my cling-object, aka Ban-chan, near me. Too bad Ban-chan always succeeds getting up.

Anyway, after that we normally check the phone if anyone has called. If anyone has, Ban-chan calls up the person if there is a number. If it is a job, Ban-chan makes an appointment, normally at Honky Tonk where Paul-san works since it gives Paul-san a pretty good business.

We usually eat breakfast at Honky Tonk, because in the morning neither of us is up for cooking.

After breakfast, we usually have a job, but those times when we do not, we hang out at the café until we get one. It does not really take that long; either a customer walks in or Hevn-san has one. Hevn-san organises some of our jobs, most of them are dangerous but are well-paid. She is one of the few that dares looking at Ban-chan's eyes, but she still seems a bit uncomfortable with him. No big surprise there; Ban-chan can be really scary when he wants to.

What happens after a job shifts day to day. One day we could be finished by two in the afternoon, and one we have to work until in the middle of the night. Some jobs take more than one day; I think our records lie on eight days. That is a lot, but we did not need to work for two weeks after that.

When we go to sleep, it is always the same. Or most of the time. Ban-chan checks the news, because he likes knowing what was going on, while I just sit there to keep him company. Then we usually go in turns to the bathroom. The only times we go to the bathroom at the same time is when we are injured or are a bit too tired to wash ourselves and only takes turn in the sink to wet a cloth and take the worst off. Ban-chan sometimes has no energy to shower but I push him in there anyway; no way I let Ban-chan be covered in dirt and blood. Sometimes he takes care of some wound I have on my back, but usually they heal. I heal fast, something I think Ban-chan is jealous off. He heals faster than a normal human, but according to him not fast enough. But that does not really matter to me. I get to take care of him a bit then.

We then go to bed. Ban-chan changes into his sleeping pants and one of my T-shirts and I change into my sleeping shirt. Normally it is too hot for me to have sleeping pants. He falls asleep on the right side of the bed, and me on the left. Our backs touch but there is no need to say goodnight since we both know we will see each other soon again. And so it goes on.

That is what you call a 'normal day' for us.

Tbc…

Short chapter, sorry. I just wanted to add this.

Chapter three will be an entirely different retrieval from the anime, but we will meet Akabane, Maguruma and Himiko. Look forward to it.

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Ch 3: The liquid of Life

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter three, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan (future chapters), and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

**Chapter Three: The liquid of Life**

Ginji woke up and looked over at the clock. It was five in the morning. He groaned and burrowed himself deeper into the blankets, dragging Ban with him. The brunette yelped a bit at the sudden movement and Ginji made up for it by rubbing Ban's shoulder a bit. The blonde felt the familiar weight slump further down as the Jagan-user fell asleep again.

After several attempts to get back to sleep, without success, Ginji gave up and carefully detangled himself from his partner. He carefully placed Ban back on the bed and the brunette shifted uncomfortably. The blonde tucked the other man in and said quietly:

"I'm just gonna be in the living room."

The Jagan-user mumbled something and curled up underneath the blankets. Ginji laughed a bit and moved over to the living room.

The living room had one wall with just windows, giving the two a perfect view over some malls and streets. The couch they had was sunken down a little bit but comfy. Their small TV had been a gift from Hevn when they had moved in; she said if they could keep the TV for four months they would be fine. It had been a close call, but neither of let themselves sell the TV.

He sat down on the couch and put the TV on. There was not so many good programs running, but Ginji soon found some comedian show and decided to watch it. He had only been watching the show for a half-hour when Ban entered, staggering and rubbing his eyes. He almost fell down on the floor but before Ginji could ask what was wrong, the brunette sat down on the couch and proceeded to fall down on the blonde's lap.

"Ban-chan?"

"… Shut up."

"Baaaaan-chaan…" Ginji gently sing-songed.

"Want me to Snake Bite your ass?"

"Want me to keep singing your name?"

Luckily Ban was not so awake, so he let it go and snuggled down. Ginji let him; it was a very rare occasion that the brunette snuggled with the blonde. It usually was the other way around.

-

After an hour the phone rang and Ginji gently laid Ban's head down on the couch. He walked into the bedroom, caught the cell phone and answered:

"Ginji speaking."

"Gin-chan, good morning!"

"Ah, Hevn-san. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"You usually don't answer the phone, that's all", the woman replied.

"Well, Ban-chan slept in today. In fact, he is sleeping right now."

"Oh", she said. "I got an offer to you."

"When do you want us there, and where?"

"Honky Tonk is fine. At eleven. Big money. The client didn't say how much money he was prepared to give but I bet you can pay off at least four months worth of rent with this pay or even more."

"We'll come", Ginji answered.

"Alright, take care until then!"

"Hevn-san, it's only a few hours until then", Ginji said with a sweat drop.

"Gin-chan, you always gets into trouble", Hevn answered. "Wake up Ban-kun so he'll keep you in place."

"You just want him to suffer because he's sleeping in."

"Damn, you caught me!" she laughed. "See you later then!"

"Later", he repeated and hung up.

He went back into the living room and met Ban's blue eyes. He held up the phone and said:

"It was Hevn-san. We are going to be at Honky Tonk at eleven. Big job."

The brunette just nodded; unlike what everyone thought, Ban often let Ginji pick the jobs because the blonde eel had a pretty good hum if it would be a good job or a bad one. The brunette flopped down on the couch again and drew the blanket over himself. Ginji went to the couch and looked at the Jagan-user's peaceful face for a long time; all until the man opened his eyes, looked up at his partner and raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

"Nothing", Ginji said. "Just sleep a bit more; we don't have to be at Honky Tonk for a few more hours."

"Is the traffic bad?" Ban asked.

"No", Ginji said. "We'll get there in time, I'm sure."

Ban, satisfied, rolled over and burrowed his head into the blankets. He was asleep within minutes.

-

Ginji was always slightly nervous when the brunette drove; he was a good driver, but the man had clearly other thoughts on his mind 90 percent of the time. And Ban liked speed just a bit too much…

"Ban-chan, eyes on the road."

"I have my eyes on the road."

"Ban-chan…"

"Stop it", the brunette said and darted his eyes over to the blonde. "Want me to release the wheel and see how that goes?"

"Ban-chan, is something wrong with your eyes? You keep rubbing on them", the blonde eel asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. I think we need to clean at the apartment though; that dust irritates my eyes."

Ginji looked over at the Jagan-user, knowing the man spoke the truth but was still worried. The brunette did keep one of his eyes on the road while he rubbed the other with his hand. The purple shades were sliding down the nose more and more until Ginji plucked them away and said:

"I'll keep them until we get to Honky Tonk."

Ban growled softly but did not try to take them back. He rubbed his eyes one last time and then blinked a few times before returning the other hand to the steering wheel.

-

They had gotten down in a booth and Ban had already drunk two cups of coffee when their client arrived with Hevn. The woman was dressed in decent clothing for once, a neck shirt and a long skirt, and they got vision of their new client. The man was of middle-age, maybe 55, brown hair with some grey strands, green eyes, tall and well-built. His face was strained and his eyes tired. Ginji smiled to the man, so brightly the man could not help but smile back. Hevn looked at them and said:

"This is Hamate Kyouya, your client."

The man sat down and went down to business immediately:

"My son was in an accident a few days ago. The doctors say he won't make it unless a surgery but they don't have the right blood for him."

"What kind of blood is it?" the blonde asked.

"Its origins are not very known, it's only called The liquid of Life", Kyouya said and rubbed his eyes. "He got that from me, and without it he will die. I can't do the transfusion for him, since my body can't handle loosing that much blood. I have a brother, who has the right blood and could donate… he did donate, but…"

"But?"

"It was stolen", the man said wearily and ran a hand through his hair. "Our blood is rare, and very expensive. That amount my brother gave up is worth millions of yens."

Ban nodded silently; he had heard of the blood, and it was expensive indeed.

"I'm willing to offer one million yen for it", Kyouya said.

"Kyouya-san!" Ginji exclaimed.

"I would give you everything", the man said. "What matters is that my son will live."

The Jagan-user looked at the man. Kyouya gazed into deep sapphire eyes and was startled when the brunette spoke for the first time:

"We'll accept."

"Thank you so much", he said as he thought frantically.

The Hamate family was quite famous as celebrities, but Kyouya had withdrawn from the glamour and the fame long ago. But that did not mean he did not know of other families, also known as clans. They were all special and had hidden abilities. He had chosen these retrievers because of the name Midou. He knew he should know the name, and the person sitting in front of him.

-

Ban was sipping his coffee as Kyouya and Ginji bid farewell, the latter with a big smile. The blonde was always sunshine and happiness. Or, most of the time. Hevn looked at him and said:

"What do you think?"

"It'll be hard", the brunette answered. "There must be professionals transporting the blood. And the blood itself is very delicate; handing it carelessly may destroy it."

"You seem familiar with it."

Ban shrugged uncomfortably, a gesture normal when Hevn knew she had crossed the line. She therefore sat back and sipped her coffee while Natsumi and Ginji chatted brightly.

-

"Ban-chan, it's cold!"

The brunette snuck a glance at the blonde as he stood leaned against the car and said:

"Told you to get dressed better."

Ban himself had come prepared; instead of his four-tailed shirt he had a black, slim neck shirt. Ginji had not changed his clothing and it was near zero degrees for some reason. The blonde eel glared at his friend and said:

"I didn't think it would be so cold. Ban-chaaaaan…"

The man sighed irritably and now turned his head to the other one. Ginji was rubbing his arms and was hopping on the place to keep himself warm. The brunette chuckled at the sight, and was rewarded by another glare.

"I swear, Ban-chan, I'll rip that shirt off soon", Ginji warned.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, but please do try."

"Ban-chan, stop it! I get bad images in my head!"

"Dirty brain you got there…"

The blonde growled and Ban looked at his watch (that he for once remembered to bring) and said:

"They should pass here any minute."

"Who are they anyway?"

"Three Transporters, usually teamed up with each other", the brunette said. "Maguruma, known as No-Brake since he doesn't seem to know how to brake; that's why most clients like him."

"Because he gets the stuff there quickly?"

"Yeah. The other one is Akabane Kuroudo, also known as Dr Jackal. Dangerous type; not much is known about him. Lastly is Kudou Himiko, a witch."

"A witch?"

"She's known as Lady Poison", the brunette replied. "She carries poisons on her, and can be quite dangerous."

"Do you know her?" Ginji asked.

Ban did not answer at first. Then he lit a cigarette and said:

"Only knew her and her brother for a month or two. Long time ago anyway."

'Long time? You're only nineteen', Ginji thought with a sweat drop.

-

Kudou Himiko was a very proud Transporter, and never backed off from a challenge. But now she was transporting blood from an old witch clan to a mere thief. She really just wanted to grab the blood and run off. But she could not. She had a job to do, and she had promised herself when she started with this that she would not get involved in anyone's business at all. So she just transported, nothing else.

She glanced over at the driver, Maguruma. They had known each other since she started the Transporter business and were quite good friends. A soft humming made her twist her head a bit and look at the third one. Akabane. Jackal. She did not know much about this man, but was glad that he was not an enemy. For now. You never knew with Akabane what he would do.

She concentrated on the papers in her lap. The man had hired retrievers to get the blood back. She looked over the first one. Amano Ginji, former Raitei… quite a dangerous one then. She looked at the smiling blonde man and raised her eyebrows. Raitei? Not that one at least; he looked far too nice for being a ruthless monster she had heard Raitei was. She looked at the other retriever, and her eyes widened.

Midou Ban. Even on a picture, his cold eyes made her shiver.

"Himiko-san?" Maguruma said.

"Nothing", she mumbled.

"Then why do you shiver like a caged animal?" came Akabane's smooth voice, hiding his amusement.

"Midou Ban", she said quietly but the two men heard him. "I don't want to fight him."

"Why not, Lady Poison?" Akabane said with a smile. "You never say no to a fight."

"You don't fight with Midou Ban", she snapped and the two men looked surprised. "When you try going against him, he just kills you."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it", Himiko continued. "He slaughtered a whole group of people just because they happened to be there when he was in a bad mood."

Even Akabane stared at her.

-

Maguruma had to stop when he saw two people stand in his way; he was a Transporter, not a killer. Akabane looked outside and said:

"Too dark to really see their faces, but I'll take care of them."

"No you won't", Himiko said. "This aura… it's Ban's."

In the next moment one of the people jumped onto the truck and the three looked into ruthless blue eyes. Himiko saw the eyes changed into a snake's and then an explosion occurred in the truck.

They tried to get out but the doors were locked. Akabane sliced up the roof and they got out. However, the whole area was a burning inferno. There was nowhere to hide. A scream made Himiko and Akabane look back. Maguruma was consumed by flames.

"Maguruma!" Akabane called out.

Himiko felt a burning pain as the fire began to consume her as well. Vaguely she could hear Akabane's tries to get away from the flames. She closed her eyes to block out the pain. Then…

"Just one minute."

She snapped her eyes open and the scene shattered like a mirror. They were sitting in the truck. Even Akabane seemed frozen. Whether from actual fear or immense excitement, the girl did not know. She turned her eyes towards the voice.

Still cold, but not a snake's anymore. Ban pushed his glasses up and said:

"Did you see a good dream?"

Himiko widened her eyes, turned her head around and cursed.

"They got the box!" she screamed.

Akabane could barely move. This was really a long time ago since someone could inflict so much fear in his body. He was shaking with adrenalin.

"Shall we take it back then?" he said, his voice not betraying his excitement.

Ban lightened a cigarette and counted down if Ginji had reached the car yet. They had parked the car a bit away, and there the blood should be safe. Besides, Ginji was a pretty good runner.

The truck's door to the passenger seat opened and two of the three Transporters jumped out. Akabane and Himiko. Well, the brunette had not expected Maguruma to fight; the man was probably better at driving. Akabane smiled to him and said:

"You seem to be quite interesting. What was that trick of yours?"

"Jagan", he answered and Himiko tensed up.

Her brother, Yamato, had told her about it. Jagan, the eyes of a true witch or wizard. Yet she could not remember anything about the Midou clan, if there even was a clan named that. She knew of all the existing witch clans, and she did not remember anyone with Midou.

"Pretty cheap", she said and Ban looked at her. His eyes did not warm up by seeing an old 'friend' apparently. "Jagan is only for noble witches or wizards. You are neither."

The brunette had the nerve to smile to her. A cruel, twisted smile. A smile that screamed of something so familiar; she could almost see the other person twist her lips into that horrible smile.

"Neither?" the Jagan-user said. "Doesn't really matter. I got it… that is the only thing that matters."

"I'll take care of him, Himiko-san", the black-dressed man said with a smile. "It was a long time ago since I could have some fun."

"You don't have fun with this man", the girl answered. "Either he lets you live, or he'll kill you."

"We'll see."

Akabane sliced his hand through the air and suddenly five scalps were flying towards Ban. The brunette caught them with his left hand, and shot them back without letting Akabane and Himiko see he had even moved. He blurred out from the eyesight and in the next moment kicked Akabane back with brute force. He turned to Himiko and said:

"I'm not here for a fight. This is a simple job."

"Since when did you say no to kill?!" the woman screamed.

He caught her hand with the poison, positioning himself out of harm's way. He leaned in closer and said:

"Ever since I met the sun."

Then he knocked her out. He looked over at the other Transporter, who was on his way waking up. Time to go. He disappeared into thin air.

-

"Ban-chan!"

"We better hurry", the brunette said. "I just knocked them out, so they'll be on our trail soon."

"Alright!"

The blonde got into the car and Ban followed.

"The blood?"

"Safe here", Ginji said and pointed underneath his seat.

"Good place", Ban commented as he started the car.

They came out to the main road fast enough and Ban looked behind them. Not followed yet. Good; maybe they could just throw the blood off to Hevn and she could give it to Kyouya. It would be safer that way, and Hevn could even get a bit more for that. She would be delighted.

-

They came to Honky Tonk and Ginji disappeared into the door. Ten seconds after he came out again and they drove off.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" the blonde said.

"Yeah."

"I told Hevn-san to be careful anyway."

"Paul probably make her go out the back", the brunette answered. "Safer that way and no one will destroy his café."

"True."

Ban drove off to an old temple and parked the car. He got out and looked around. He could feel them approaching. Ginji got out and went to Ban's side.

"I don't like this feeling", the blonde told his partner.

"That guy, Akabane", Ban said. "He's dangerous."

"I can handle him if you want to try get some sense into Himiko-san", Ginji tried.

"No", the brunette said. "She's too stubborn. I'll take care of Akabane. Just look out for the direction of the wind; she uses that to the limit. Stand where the poison can't take you, and shock her as soon as you can. She's pretty good for being young."

"Okay", the blonde said. "That driver then?"

"He won't fight. He's not that type", the Jagan-user continued.

At that moment a truck drove through and stopped right in front of them. Ban looked at it and said:

"It's them."

-

Hevn was almost running to the hospital, the box pressed tightly to her chest. Her face was flushed, her breath was ragged and she was sweating but she did not stop. The blood getting to the young teen was more important.

She came to the entrance and ran through. Kyouya was talking to a doctor and as she stopped to gasp for breath she heard the doctor say:

"We need the blood at this moment, or else it will be too late."

"I'm sure they will come soon", Kyouya tried.

"Soon will be too late."

Hevn now could breathe a bit easier and called out:

"Kyouya-san!"

The two turned to the woman and she held up the box.

"They couldn't deliver it themselves", Hevn said, "but it was a success. Here is the blood."

The doctor ran forward and opened the box.

"It is!" he called out. "Prepare to operate now!"

Kyouya looked like he was ready to collapse of relief, and the blonde woman sat down shakily on a chair. Kyouya ran to her and said:

"They made it!"

"This isn't over yet", Hevn said. "They couldn't get rid of the Transporters. They're probably fighting the moment we speak."

-

Himiko looked at the blonde and swore. He avoided her attacks pretty good. He also had a pretty good amount of electricity and she had felt the current running through his body.

Said blonde was standing a bit away from her, not looking exhausted at all while the woman could hardly stand up.

"Why is a nice person like you with Midou Ban?" she asked.

Ginji stopped and looked at her. He thought for a while.

"I know Ban-chan isn't a nice person", he began. "I know he's done really bad things, and that he's hated a lot. But to me… he's nice."

"A snake is good at cunning", Himiko spit out.

"I've had that experience", Ginji confessed. "He and I fought once, fought to death. I was Raitei back then, and I was in my element. I was in Mugenjou and had all the advantages."

"And?"

"He beat me to the ground", the blonde said with a smile. "It took me two weeks to wake up from that fight. Ban-chan never says anything about that day, but I think he feels a bit bad about hurting me that much."

"Midou Ban doesn't feel bad", the witch said. "He doesn't feel regret. He's a monster!"

"What did he do to you?"

"He killed people in front of me!" Himiko screamed. "How can I not react about it?!"

"He's killed people in front of me as well", Ginji said calmly, catching her off-guard. "He killed people in my gang. He did not just kill them; he slaughtered them. And I don't have a grudge against him."

"Why not?" she said. "You're pure-minded, I can see that, and you are nothing like him. Why?"

"I guess opposites drags to each other", Ginji said. "It feels right being with him."

"He's a killer", Himiko said.

"So am I, Himiko-san", Ginji replied. "And so are you. He's no different from us."

-

Ban dodged another attack of scalpels by crunching down. He ran to the left and ripped off a part of Akabane's coat since the man had already moved away when Ban made his attack. Akabane jumped back and the brunette stopped.

"Quite a stamina you have there, Midou-kun", the black-dressed man said with a smile. "You're not even tired after all that running."

Ban did not answer.

"And that strength of yours is inhuman", the man continued. "Are you even human?"

The brunette ran forward and avoided the scalpels once more. He kicked the man backwards and held out his right hand. Akabane blurred out from his vision and the Jagan-user stopped. He did not move from his position, but he did close his eyes.

He spun around and caught the scalpels Akabane threw. The man stood and looked at him, a bit baffled.

"Seems like I can't even sneak up on someone like you, Midou-kun", the Transporter finally said.

The brunette threw back the scalpels, which Akabane caught.

"You're not easy to sneak up on either", the younger man replied.

"Oh, I feel honoured that you think so. I've finally met someone who can catch up with me in speed", Akabane said. "But how about this? Bloody Rain."

Scalpels flew out from the man's palm but Ban did not move. The scalpels moved upwards fast, but the brunette did not even look up.

The scalpels moved downwards, like rain drops. Akabane narrowed his eyes in disappointment only to widen them when Ban twisted. He jumped up on his left hand, twisted his body again and landed. He shot immediately to his right, crunching down on one leg and stretching out the other. He got up his right hand and hit it into the ground. It sent waves of power upward and the scalpels fell harmlessly down onto the ground. All of this in less than two seconds.

"That speed… unbelievable", the man whispered, his eyes still wide. "You truly are an interesting character, Midou-kun."

"I got you figured out", Ban said and stood up. "Man, why isn't the eel here when you want him to? Got no choice then I guess."

He held out his left arm this time. Akabane gathered his scalpels again and said:

"What are you going to do now, Midou-kun?"

Akabane actually felt a shiver of fear as he saw a twisted smile make its way up on Ban's face. The Jagan-user opened his mouth and answered:

"A trick from dear old mother."

-

Ginji looked at the unconscious girl. She had not been so hard to take out, but she was stubborn. He sighed and hoped she would not feel cold. He looked over her quickly. She had exhausted herself too quickly, used her poisons too much due to her frustration and she had let him sneak up on her.

"See you around, Himiko-san", he said.

He ran from there, intending to see how Ban was doing.

-

Akabane fell to the ground, and Ban took a shaky breath. He had not used those kinds of techniques in a while, so his body had not gotten used to the special current they needed. He turned around as he heard running, and Ginji came in sight.

"Ban-chan! You won!"

"Of course I did", the brunette said. "Help me to the car, will ya?"

"Eh? Ban-chan can't walk?"

Even so, the blonde let one of his friend's arm rest upon his shoulders and his arm found its way around Ban's waist. He got up, dragging Ban with him.

"Let's go to Honky Tonk", Ginji suggested.

"How did it go with Himiko?"

"She was stubborn but I got her. She was still out when I left her. What of Akabane?"

"It'll take a while before he wakes up", the brunette said.

They walked away as the sun began to shine.

-

Paul's eyes drifted off to the door, and for once he was glad he wore glasses. Ginji had scared him and Hevn shitless when he came in, thrusting the box into Hevn's hands with the words 'Take this to Kyouya-san and hurry up' before running out again. They had seen through the window Ban's face; passive as usual but just his jaw clenching the tiniest bit all until the blonde got into the car. Then they had driven off.

That was yesterday, and they were still not back. Paul shook his head and returned to his paper. They were the Getbackers; they did not need a babysitter. They knew how to take care of themselves; Ginji being the former Raitei and Ban… well, just being himself.

"Paul-san!"

The man glanced up from the paper, and took a double look. Then he could not help but say:

"Is Ban sleeping?"

Ginji smiled sheepishly and heaved up the brunette's body a bit in his arms. Ban's head rolled onto his shoulder and he replied:

"Dunno why he suddenly got so tired. He even let me drive."

"Put him in a booth then", Paul said and folded the paper. "Hevn would come here with Kyouya-san around noon, so you're just in time. Want anything?"

"Something cold to drink", Ginji said. "We just returned."

"So you had a fight?"

"Ban-chan fought Akabane, but wouldn't tell me what he did", the blonde said as he put down Ban carefully. "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Go ahead."

Ginji disappeared and Paul walked up to the sleeping young man. He carefully looked at the brunette and let a finger touch his forehead. Ban's hand twitched a bit, but that was all.

"So, you used those powers again?" Paul mused. "Well, good you put them in practice."

Ban slept on.

-

Ginji unlocked the door and guided Ban inside. He kicked the door shut with his foot and got his shoes off. Ban kicked his off and yawned. Ginji was feeling giddy all since they had received the money and said:

"How about you go and take a nap, Ban-chan?"

The brunette did not answer; instead he just moved to the bedroom, yawning yet again. The blonde chuckled and followed. Though he was a bit worried; Ban had suddenly began falling asleep and it ended with Ginji driving back. What had made him loose his energy that much, the blonde had no idea.

He unbuttoned Ban's shirt, ignoring the Jagan-user's hands that tried to push him away and then pushed him lightly back onto the bed. Ban fell. Ginji heard a low growl and a warning:

"Ginji…"

"Sorry, Ban-chan but you can't scare me."

Ban shifted until he was lying on the bed, sighed and pulled the covers over himself. The blonde eel sat down and gently pushed the bangs out from the brunette's eyes. He plucked the shades from Ban's nose and placed them on the night stand.

"Good night, Ban-chan."

"Idiot… it's already afternoon."

"Good night", Ginji said firmly.

"Che, fine… good night."

The blonde looked at his friend long after Ban had fallen asleep. The frown and tight line that had been Ban's lips now smoothed out as he relaxed. His right hand, his deadly hand that would be capable of destroying a skull like it was nothing, lay curled loosely by his head. The former emperor picked it up and stroke his thumbs on the palm, letting every inch of Ban's hand being looked over before he laid it back gently.

"You're so quiet about yourself, Ban-chan", Ginji finally said. "Why don't you tell me something from your childhood? Just anything would be fine…"

Ban never caught the words, and Ginji feared he would never gather up the courage to ask that again when the brunette was awake.

Tbc…

Hi, new chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter four: … Haven't decided! Something! Maybe Madoka will come, or something else. We'll see! But don't expect next chapter too fast; I work too slow /sheepish smile

Take care!

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Ch 4: Days off does not always mean y

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter four, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan (future chapters), and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga. 

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

**Chapter Four: ****Days off does not always mean you can relax **

Ban looked on as Ginji cleaned the window sill, not making any movements so that the blonde would not become aware he was watched. Most of the time Ginji did notice; he said he could always feel whenever the brunette was looking at him right after the usual "Stop looking at me! It's creepy!"

The brunette was lying on the bed, still covered in two of the thickest blankets that Ginji had found and tucked him in with. He yawned lightly, but made no move to get up. The sun was shining on him and he lay basking in the light like a content snake. Finally Ginji turned around and noticed that the Jagan-user was awake. He was slightly disturbed at first when he saw the half-lidded eyes and relaxed body until he understood Ban was half-asleep. He did not dare utter that the brunette looked extremely cute. 

"Morning, Ban-chan", he said and bounced to the bed.

The brunette answered with a mumble and moved just a bit to get his face into the sun again. There he closed his eyes fully and sighed contently.

"Ban-chan, you like the sun?"

"It's warm…"

Ginji went and opened the window a bit, letting the warm air come inside. Ban shifted some more, untangling himself from the blankets and spreading out on the bed with slow movements. The blonde followed every movement with a smile. It was rare to see the Jagan-user so relaxed. It had been a long time since they decided to take a day off and this day was a perfect one.

Ginji got back to the bed and placed one of the blankets onto Ban's legs and the brunette shifted a bit. He settled down on his side and let his blonde partner pet his hair. The sun shone stronger and Ban tilted his head in the light; Ginji got the impression the man's skin was glowing. He smiled one last time and then rose up.

"Natsumi-chan promised to prepare a small picnic for us", Ginji chirped as he finished his cleaning. "Can we go to the beach and eat it there? I know it's far but still…"

"What time is it?" Ban interrupted. 

"Around eight in the morning."

"Then we have time for the beach", the brunette said and stretched. "Let me get dressed and if you're ready we can go."

"Really? Thank you, Ban-chan!"

-

Ban was driving along the highway to the beach while Ginji was humming happily to himself. They had driven past Honky Tonk on their way and Natsumi had given them a lunch box. Paul had only grunted at them from behind his paper, and then they were off.

"Ban-chan, you think we can find a spot for ourselves?"

"Maybe", Ban answered. "If we're lucky."

Ginji smiled to him, and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" Ban asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so happy for going to the beach?"

"It's not the beach", the blonde protested. "It's that I can be with you a bit, Ban-chan."

"You're with me all the time."

"You know what I mean, Ban-chan! I get to be with you alone, and no work!"

"You still have the nights and the mornings with me."

"It's not the same thing", Ginji said with a pout. 

"It is", the brunette said.

"Ban-chaaan…"

Ginji looked at him and the Jagan-user looked away. 

"Are we by the beach soon?" Ginji asked after a while.

"Another half-hour", Ban answered. "If you're lucky we'll find a good spot."

The blonde looked at the brunette and said with a grin:

"You can't resist it."

"… Shut up."

-

The blonde fell down onto the soft sand with a content sigh. He looked at the small spot they had found; it was not too far from the other beaches, but it seemed like not many people visited the place. It was a bit too much wind at some times, so it was not the best spot to be on.

Ginji was not concerned about that. He felt Ban settle down and pulled on the brunette's shirt a bit. 

"What?" Ban asked.

"Come down here, Ban-chan."

The Jagan-user was pulled down and he looked at the blonde with raised eyebrows. Ginji only smiled and said:

"Sorry… a bit giddy, that's all."

He did not realize he had pulled down the brunette so the man had to brace himself against the blonde's chest. Instead he pulled Ban's head down, making him fully collapse half-way onto him. The Jagan-user grunted and in response Ginji pulled him closer.

"Ginji!" Ban yelped. "Living flesh here, not some toy you can squeeze to death!"

Ginji giggled and squeezed his friend's shoulders.

"Ginji, don't press harder because of that!"

-

Ban had fallen asleep after a while, and Ginji was reluctant to move. The brunette's body was a warm and comfy weight on him, and the man really needed to relax. The blonde looked at Ban and rubbed his scalp a bit, knowing Ban liked it. The Jagan-user moved a bit and gripped Ginji's shirt harder.

The blonde really did not want to move, but he was _starving_. So he gently manoeuvred the brunette down onto the blanket. Ban shifted a bit but did not wake up. Ginji turned to his stomach and drew the basket near. He sat up slowly as he chewed on a deliciously made sandwich. 

"Began eating without me?"

He looked down, startled. Ban's sleepy eyes met bright brown ones and Ginji smiled.

"You looked so comfy."

"Hungry too…"

Ginji pulled out another sandwich and gave it to Ban. The man made a delighted noise and began eating it.

"Do you think the water is too cold for a swim?" Ginji asked.

"Dunno. Shouldn't be but we don't have any swim trunks with us."

"We don't need that."

"I'm not going to swim naked", the Jagan-user dead-panned. 

"Fine, no swimming", Ginji said with a pout.

"We can go back some other day", Ban said and stretched. "Prepared."

"Okay."

Ginji thought he heard the faint sound of a car, but then decided against it. Must have been his imagination, since the road they came on was not… well, first of all, it was not a real road. It had taken Ban quite delicate driving to get to this spot. Another reason why it was not well-visited. 

-

Ban looked on as Ginji tried to build a sand-castle with a soft smile on his lips. The blonde was really like a kid sometimes. The brunette was sitting leaned back at his arms and his long legs crossed. The sun was high up and therefore he used a wide hat Ginji somehow had remembered to bring. 

After a while he lay back onto the blanket and stretched. This was one of the best free days he had had in a long time. He closed his eyes for a moment and soon dozed off once more.

-

He was rudely awaken by Ginji, and sat up. The blonde was pale and Ban said:

"What's wrong?"

"There was a car", Ginji said, talking low. "I heard some people speak; they spoke about us and something about a trap. They never thought of looking down here… I think."

"When was it?"

"Just a few--

Then he quieted down and dragged Ban from view from where they had gone down. The brunette followed, remembering taking the basket and blanket with him. Ginji came to a small cave and they got inside. Soon there were voices and Ban swore in his head. If he had not fallen asleep, he would have noticed them.

"You sure it was here?" one voice said.

"I saw the blonde by the water just a minute ago!" a second voice said. "They should be here!"

"Maybe they heard us", a third voice interrupted. "They aren't fools, and neither are they deaf."

"They have to be annihilated", the first voice said and the Jagan-user could feel Ginji shudder at the cold tone. "Our enemies keep hiring them, and they always succeed."

"They will be killed, that I can ensure you", the second voice said.

"You better", the first one replied. "Let's go; they aren't here anymore. Keep the surveillance on the car though; they need it to get back."

The voices grew weaker and weaker and soon the only thing Ban heard was Ginji's breathing and the wind.

"Fuck", he said.

"What are we going to do, Ban-chan?" the blonde asked.

"We have to get to the car, so that probably means fighting."

Ginji gripped Ban's arm, hard. 

"Come on", the brunette said.

Ginji reluctantly followed him. Ban kept himself as close to the wall he could. It was kind of ridiculous actually; their enemies just needed to look straight down and they would see the two retrievers.

"Ban-chan, why do they want us dead? Just because we do jobs for their enemies?"

"Some people, most of them in under-ground organisations, becomes paranoid and wants everyone who has associated with the enemy to die."

"You knew that?!

"Not so loud, Ginji. And yes, I knew that. But I didn't think there would be an organisation that idiotic anymore."

'Anymore?' the blonde thought as he looked at his partner's back in confusion.

-

Ban looked at the car. There was no sound nearby, and no movement but Ban could feel their auras despite the attempts to hide them. He turned back to Ginji and said:

"The car is surrounded."

"How many?"

"Over 20 I think", the brunette said. "We can't take them all out at once; they got some pretty heavy weapons I think."

The blonde thought for a while.

"My electricity won't do much, right?"

"Probably not."

"And you can't Snake Bite all 20 at once."

"No." 'I do know other ways to kill 20 people at once, but I'm not going to tell them.'

Suddenly a gun fired and someone screamed:

"They're just behind the rocks!"

"Fuck!"

Ban grabbed Ginji and ran. The blonde followed and the gunshots swooned around them. 

"There's nothing ahead except for a cliff, Ban-chan!" Ginji screamed.

"Then I seriously hope you still remember how to fucking swim!"

The brunette ran to the edge, dragging Ginji with him and jumped. The last thing the assassins heard was Ginji's startled yelp and then there was only the wind.

-

"They jumped!"

The man looked away from the scene and turned to another man. They were the owners to the two first voices on the beach. The owner to the first voice was sitting in a chair and replied:

"So what? Just make sure they're dead."

The second man shuddered.

"As you wish, Muraki-sama", he answered nonetheless. 

-

Ginji broke the surface and breathed deeply. The salty scent was making his nose twitch and his eyes sting. He looked around and suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. Ban got himself up and coughed. Ginji let his partner cling onto him, holding the brunette up as Ban coughed up the water he had swallowed. The water was very cold, despite the sun and it was not long before Ginji felt the strong body clinging to him beginning to shiver. Ban was sensitive to cold, and thus this was not so good.

He began swimming and dragging the brunette at the same time.

"Ban-can, work with me", he pleaded.

To his relief, the Jagan-user began moving his legs. Ban let go of Ginji in order to swim properly and the blonde said:

"We can't go back to the beach."

"There's something over there", Ban said and pointed.

Ginji looked. A cave?

"Let's see what it is", he suggested and Ban nodded. 

They swam to the cave and inside. It was dark but soon they could stand up. Ginji got up onto the dry stone and Ban fell down next to him. The brunette was shivering pretty badly and Ginji looked around. This was only the beginning of the cave but he did not want to venture further without his friend. The Jagan-user was strangely quiet though.

"Ban-chan?"

No answer. The former emperor reached out and touched Ban's shoulder. The brunette flinched and sapphire eyes looked at him.

"Feeling alright?"

"N-not really", Ban said with his teeth clattering. 

Ginji pulled the brunette closer and rubbed his cold skin. 

"Ban-chan, just hang out for a few minutes. We have to get out from here, but we can't go out again."

Ban looked at the opening and coughed.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go then?" he asked crankily.

"Let me go and check", Ginji said. "Wait here for a while. Don't get too cold."

"Easy for you to say…"

Ginji rubbed his partner's shoulder once more and said:

"Call on me if you want something, okay?"

Ban nodded and lay back down. Ginji rose up and ventured further inside with a last look at the Jagan-user.

-

"They are gone Muraki-sama."

"No, they aren't. They are still here; the car is still here."

"Maybe they abandoned the car."

"They wouldn't."

The man looked over at this Muraki and shivered. 

"We will continue searching then, Muraki-sama."

Muraki looked around and growled. He needed them both dead, right now.

-

Ginji came to a big opening and thought he saw light at the other side. However, it was a small pool so they probably had to swim to the other end. The blonde sighed but returned to his partner.

"Ban-chan?"

The brunette got up on his elbows from his position and looked at the slightly bigger man. 

"I think we have to swim again."

Ban groaned and fell back.

"I'm too cold, Ginji."

Ginji pulled Ban up and said:

"Come on, Ban-chan. I'm not leaving you here."

He dragged the man towards the pool, the Jagan-user's stiff limbs lagging behind. They came to the opening and Ban began fighting against him.

"I don't want to go into the water", Ban said. 

"Ban-chan, please", the blonde said. "Just a little bit, and then we're going to be in the sun. We'll take the car, go home for nice, dry clothes and a warm bed. Come on."

The brunette fidgeted for a bit, but soon gave up and sighed. Ginji led them out into the cold water and Ban shivered. The blonde felt himself forward and kept the brunette a bit behind him. Luckily the water was only waist-deep and Ginji was careful to not let his partner slip and fall under the water.

"See, Ban-chan? We're soon there."

Ban looked up and gripped Ginji's vest just a little bit harder. They soon came to the other side and the brunette dragged himself up. Ginji almost ran up to the light and said:

"It's a tunnel!"

"Great…"

The feeble voice made the blonde turn and he saw Ban lying on the floor without moving. The former emperor went to him and pulled him up. Ban shook his head a bit and stood a bit more stable. 

"You alright?" Ginji asked.

"Yeah, kinda", Ban replied. 

"Still cold?" the blonde said.

Ban shivered as an answer. Ginji got him over to the light and said:

"Want me to go first?"

The brunette nodded and Ginji did so. The tunnel was not so steep and big enough so Ginji could twist around and help Ban climb up. Normally it would be not problem to the brunette, but his limbs were cold and he was probably feeling pretty miserable. Together they began to crawl up the tunnel but it was a slow trip because of the Jagan-user. His limbs were slow and his movements sluggish but Ginji refused to leave Ban. After a half-hour Ban stopped and let his head fall down onto the dirty ground. Ginji stopped and looked back. He came down and stretched his hand out. He stroke the wet hair from the brunette's face and said:

"You alright?"

"Not really", the Jagan-user replied. "I'm just so damn tired."

Ginji slid back down and said:

"It's still light here, that means the opening is not far away, Ban-chan. If we rest a bit and then continue?"

"Yeah", Ban agreed and dragged himself to a more comfortable position. "If my clothes were dry I would be fine."

The blonde slid one hand to Ban's arm and let an innocent current flow through his partner. The brunette shuddered slightly but got used to it soon. 

"Don't waste it all on me, eel", Ban mumbled.

"Just a little", Ginji promised. "You just need to get a little warmer."

The Jagan-user looked at the blonde for a while, and then closed his eyes. Neither noticed the small rumble of water that came from above them. Not until it was too late. The water came crashing down and Ginji stared up in alarm. He grabbed the wall and reached out for the brunette, who had frozen when he saw the water. He grasped the shirt and then lost his grip as the water came over them. His yell was cut short because of the water and he could only watch in despair as Ban disappeared.

-

Muraki watched as his men dragged up the blonde retriever from the hole.

"Where is the other one?" he demanded to know.

"He was washed out in the current", one of them answered. "He probably drowned; he was pretty weak."

"Find his body then."

Three of them quickly followed his order and he walked forward. He tilted up Ginji's head and said:

"Hello there. You and your friend have caused us a lot of troubles."

"Not my problem", the blonde answered.

"But it is", Muraki answered. "Tell me who your clients are, and I'll give you a fast death."

"We are hired by all sort of people", Ginji answered. "Telling them all will be impossible."

"Stop lying!"

"What should I say then if I'm telling the truth?" the former emperor said and gazed into Muraki's enraged eyes. "Ban-chan is better on remembering names than me, but I doubt he remembers them all."

"Find the other one and make him talk!" Muraki screamed.

"Why are you so keen on knowing?" Ginji asked in surprise.

"You would never understand", the man hissed. "Our clan is very protective over what we own and then you were hired to steal a treasure away from us!"

"We don't steal. We give them back to the real owners, in a less legal way", Ginji said. "We are retrievers, not thieves."

"Apparently you are liars too!"

Ginji was not very good at this; he needed Ban. The blonde decided to keep silent.

"Who hired you?!

The blonde looked away. Muraki growled and hit down the retriever. Ginji fell to the ground but still was silent. He closed his eyes and called out for the brunette in his mind; somehow Ban always knew this.

"Answer me; who hired you?! 

The blonde slowly built up a current of electricity, ready to launch it out. Muraki raised his fist and screamed:

"Who hired you?!

Ginji rolled over to his back and released the electricity into the man. Trees were blown away by the pressure, grass began to burn slightly and Muraki's mouth was open in a silent scream. The men around them fell to the ground and Ginji rose up shakily on his feet as Muraki fell down as well. He looked around for a few moments before running down towards the beach.

-

Ginji jumped down silently on the soft sand, hidden behind a pile of rocks. He looked around and found the three men. They were dragging up a body from the ocean. The blonde's heart stopped for a moment as he recognized the four-tailed shirt and brown mop of hair. Ban. The men threw Ban's body down and one said:

"Is he even alive?"

One of them kneeled down and felt around for a pulse. Suddenly he fell over. The two men looked at each other in alarm and suddenly Ban disappeared as well. He placed a hit behind their necks on each of them and stood still for a moment. Ginji burst into a happy shout, and the brunette whirled around. The blonde ran up to him and almost crushed his ribs.

"Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chan!"

"Gi-nj-iii… real per-son he-re, not a doll", Ban wheezed.

The blonde softened his grip but still held up Ban a few inches from the ground.

"Ginji… put me down."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not a child, and I'm too heavy for you."

"I know you're not a child, and you're too light for me", the blonde replied.

The Jagan-user stared at him and then sighed. 

"Let me down, or I'll kick you between your legs", he warned.

Ginji grinned, knowing Ban would not do it but let him down anyway. The brunette swayed on the place for a moment before recovering.

"Are they still around the car?"

"I think I maybe finished them off…"

The Jagan-user looked at the blonde and said:

"If you did, we don't have to fight. Thank goodness."

"You don't have to?"

They whipped around and looked at Muraki. He staggered towards them and said:

"That electric current was strong, but not strong enough for me. You can't win against a person like me."

Ban dragged Ginji behind himself and said:

"You try it. I'm not in the mood to be nice."

Muraki ran forward and Ban blurred out. The man stopped and looked around. Ban's leg connected with the man's head and he was thrown to the ground. The brunette jumped back while Muraki dragged himself up.

"You can't win against me in this environment", Muraki said.

"I can't?" the Jagan-user said. "What are you then?"

"I control water!"

The man hit his hands together and suddenly a wave of water rose up behind them. Ginji turned around with wide eyes, but Ban did not even move.

"A water witch?" he said slowly and Muraki stared.

"How… how did you know?!

The brunette made the same move as Muraki had done and said:

"Attack cancelled."

The wave fell down.

"What the hell did you do?! the water witch screamed. "How did you do it?! No one but a witc--

He was interrupted by Ban's fist. He staggered backwards and stared at the brunette. Memories flared back to him and he whispered:

"It can't be…"

Ban stepped forward and Muraki fell do his knees. He knew this person. 

"You are… you are her son… Hinorie-sama's… son."

The brunette looked at the water witch for a long time and then said:

"Don't ever say that name in front of me again."

Ginji stared openly at his partner as the Jagan-user kicked Muraki away. The man did not try to brace himself as he landed; instead he fell into a blissful unconsciousness. 

"Ban-chan?"

The slightly smaller man turned around and looked at the blonde. Ginji went forward and gently stroke away the wet hair from Ban's face. The brunette looked away but the blonde took a hold of the man's chin and made him turn back.

"It's alright", Ginji said. "Whatever he said, whatever you said… it's alright; I won't ask unless you want to tell."

Ban looked at his partner for a long time and then let his head fall down lightly on Ginji's shoulder. The blonde placed a careful hand on Ban's back and said:

"Let's go home."

-

"Well, don't you guys look wonderful?"

Ban glared at Paul and Ginji smiled sheepishly.

"What happened?" Natsumi asked worriedly as she looked up from the coffee she was making.

"Stuff", the brunette answered. "If I knew going to the beach would end this way I wouldn't have gone there in the first place."

"Did you just came here to wet down my floor?" Paul whined as he saw the water drip down on the floor from their clothes.

"Nope, we wanted some food", the blonde answered. "And we aren't that wet!"

"You're the ones who will clean up", the owner warned. "Now, what do you guys want?"

-

Ginji came out from the bathroom and went into the bedroom. Ban was lying on his stomach, reading a book. He was already dressed for the night and the blonde could not help but ask:

"No TV tonight?"

"No", the brunette said. "It doesn't matter if I miss the news one night. Or do you want to see anything?"

"No. I'm a bit too tired."

Ban looked at him as he readied himself for bed. Ginji slid down next to the Jagan-user and wriggled a bit to find a comfortable position. Ban put away the book and took off his glasses. He turned off the light and turned to his side, facing Ginji. Normally they would fall asleep back to back but the brunette saw that the blonde wanted to talk. Ginji looked at him and said:

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

Ban saw that Ginji was still troubled. 

"What is it, Ginji?"

The former emperor looked at Ban for a while and then one hand raised uncertainly to hover over the brunette's face. Ban looked at the hand warily before relaxing. It was after all only Ginji. 

"May I?" the blonde asked.

"Would you stop if I say you can't?" Ban asked with a smile.

The slightly bigger man let his hand fall gently onto Ban's cheek and held it there. Ban looked at the blonde and said:

"Good night."

"Good night, Ban-chan."

The brunette quickly fell into slumber but Ginji could not do it so easily. He inched closer, and rubbed the Jagan-user's back just to feel the warmth. He had been so afraid earlier, when they had been in the cave and later in the tunnel. Ban's skin had been so cold.

He pressed his cheek against Ban's temple and softly exhaled. He pulled the covers tightly around them and refused to fall asleep. He needed to feel the brunette's warm skin instead of the wet, icy feeling he had gotten when touching his friend earlier that day. He did not care what had happened with Muraki, or why the man had suddenly stopped fighting. He just wanted to feel Ban's pulse and heart next to his own, so he would know Ban was still alive.

Tbc…

End of chapter 4.

Next chapter will be with Madoka, that I promise. It will be a bit different from the anime and manga, but I'll try keep some parts intact. I like some of those parts, but then I need to check up how Shido fights. It's been so long since I checked; and now I got an excuse for reading manga and watching anime /smug smile

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro 


	5. Ch 5: The Sound of Beauty

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter five, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan (FINALLY. Yes, they are becoming a couple in this chapter) and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

_Notes for this chapter:_

_Now, I knew I said I would try keeping some parts intact. I kinda lied there. I'm gonna do a different approach in this. And Madoka's driver is not a traitor; he's just a driver._

**Chapter Five: The sound of Beauty**

Ginji looked at Ban's face as the brunette slept. All since the incident on the beach, something had changed. The blonde wanted to touch Ban more, to make sure the man was alright. He had never seen Ban close to death, and when they dragged his body up from the ocean, it was near Ginji had fainted.

He let one finger travel along the Jagan-user's jaw line, giggling lightly when Ban's hand twitched. The brunette groaned and burrowed his head into his pillow with a weak:

"Stop it, Ginji…"

The blonde continued with a smile down along Ban's spine with his finger and Ban shivered. He let his hand splay out on Ban's back before slowly rubbing it in circles. The brunette made a content noise at the back of his throat and Ginji laughed. Ban opened his eyes sleepily as he heard the sound and Ginji let his other hand cup the Jagan-user's cheek. Ban looked at him, slightly questioning, but Ginji only shook his head before sitting up with a last pat on Ban's hip.

The blanket slid away from Ban's body, showing his long legs and the brunette whined at the loss of warmth. Ginji's breath caught in his throat; last night it had been too hot and Ban had slept in his underwear only. He admired the smooth legs as the brunette stretched. The toes curled inwards and there was a crack as Ban turned his head. He let out a satisfied sigh and sat up. The blonde wanted to reach out and touch the Jagan-user's shoulder but refrained. Instead he put on a sunny smile and said:

"How about we make breakfast here?"

"Then you do it", Ban said. "I'm too tired."

Ginji watched the strong arms stretch above Ban's head and let his arms snake around the brunette's middle, pressing Ban's back to his chest. Ban lowered his arms and looked at him over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Nothing", Ginji replied and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. "Just stay like this for a while?"

The Jagan-user let him, relaxing a bit against his partner. Ginji drank in the feeling of Ban's skin against his own, the way Ban leaned into him and how he could feel the strong muscles just underneath the pale skin. Ginji's lips just barely brushed the brunette's shoulder before he released the slightly smaller man. Ban turned around and looked at him. Blue met brown and they did not break away for several minutes. Finally Ginji smiled, decided to be brave and swept down. Ban's eyes widened comically as he felt Ginji's lips on his cheek and the blonde straightened up with the words:

"I'm gonna prepare breakfast."

He did not notice how Ban touched the place where he had been kissed in wonder.

-

As Ban was getting dressed, the phone rang. Ginji looked on, amused, as the brunette swore and grabbed the phone as he attempted to get his shirt on. He flipped it open and said:

"Ban speaking."

The blonde went still as Ban's body froze. A frown appeared on the brunette's face and a moment later the man snapped:

"Ain't your fucking business!"

He ended the phone call and threw the phone onto the bed. He glared at it before continuing dressing. The former emperor looked worriedly at him and said:

"Who was it?"

"Some fucker", the Jagan-user replied as he came into the kitchen. "No one of importance."

"Did you know the person?"

Ban looked at him with his eyes growing colder. Ginji shrugged, saying silently 'I won't ask further' and returned to making breakfast.

-

Ban stared at the cover on the magazine Hevn had brought. The blonde woman was sitting on opposite side of him, stirring her coffee.

"Otowa Madoka?" he finally said.

"Yes", Hevn said. "I've arranged the meeting to twelve."

"Why the hell does a young violinist like her want to hire people like us? And what for?"

"We'll see", the woman said. "She contacted me, and asked me for suggestions."

"Why us?" the brunette said.

"She agreed immediately after hearing you two", Hevn said. "Don't ask me why."

Ban nodded absently, already flipping through the magazine. He came to the article about the blind girl and read.

"Didn't know you liked classic music", Hevn said as she gazed at the Jagan-user.

"I do like it", Ban replied, turning page. "I just never indulge in it."

The coordinator looked at him in shock but he barely noticed.

"I've heard her music before", the brunette muttered.

"You have?"

"Yeah, once… she had a CD out a year ago or so", Ban said. "I was bored and listened to it in a store. She's good."

"You have a god musical ear?" the blonde woman asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Perhaps."

"Where's Gin-chan?"

"He wanted to take a walk. What time is it?"

"Almost twelve."

"He should be back then soon."

"Did you say that he would be back here then?"

As an answer, Ban only tapped his head and continued flipping through the magazine. If he had said mind reading, Hevn would almost believe him.

-

Ginji arrived with the famous violinist twenty minutes later. The brunette looked at them both and the blonde said:

"I met up with Madoka-san just a few blocks away. She was in a bit of trouble, that's why we're late."

Ban nodded and Hevn went to greet the blind girl. Madoka smiled at the woman, though not being able to see and her dog barked. Mozart ran up to Ban and nuzzled his hand. The brunette looked at the dog and petted the head.

"Seems like Mozart likes you", Madoka said with a smile, directed towards Ban, as she walked a bit uncertain to the boot.

The Jagan-user said nothing as he looked at the dog. Madoka seated herself and Ginji seated himself next to Ban. Hevn settled on her place and said:

"Alright, Madoka-san, why did you contact us in the beginning?"

The blind girl closed her eyes and said:

"I had something very important and precious to me stolen not long ago."

Ban looked at her behind his glasses and Madoka looked at the violin case resting in her lap.

"In here is a magnificent instrument", she said and stroke the case. "However, this is not mine."

"Not yours?"

"I was given the Stradivarius by my mentor", she said quietly. "I can recognize the sound of my own violin anytime, but last time I played on a concert, I was not playing my Stradivarius. The violin here is a perfect copy, but the sound is wrong. Most people won't notice it, but I do."

"Do you know who stole it?" the brunette asked, and she turned a bit startled hearing his voice for the first time.

"Yes", she answered. "I should have known he was not going to live it down. He was another student of my mentor, but he was not given the Stradivarius despite him being older than me. His name is Akutsu Shunshuke."

"He's involved with the Italian Mafia if I'm correct", Ban said calmly to the girl.

"I'm beginning to think that as well", Madoka said and then frowned. "How did you know?"

"I've heard a lot about that family", he offered. "Thieves are the most common one. They do anything to get what they want, and complain to the Mafia if someone puts up against them. Is that why you wanted to hire us in secret?"

"You know a lot", Madoka said with another smile. "Yes; I did not want to risk the lives of my family or friends. I hoped there was someone willing to take the risk of helping me."

"We're practically searching for a risk", Ban said and she snapped her head up, blind eyes wide in disbelief.

"Or else life wouldn't be any fun!" Ginji continued with a grin. "We accept, right Ban-chan?"

"Of course", he answered smoothly and Madoka broke into a sunny smile.

"Thank you!"

-

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Paul asked miserably.

"We're a quintet", Hevn replied for the fifth time as she adjusted her collar. They had been given clothes, supplied by Madoka, so that they looked like real players. "If we come only three or four, how the hell could we have succeeded?"

"I still don't get why we have to have Natsumi with us", the owner said. "Couldn't we have picked someone else?"

"Like who?" Ban snapped. "Know any other girls who are willing to risk her life? At least Natsumi agreed, right Natsumi?"

"Yes!" said girl chirped. "I love to help Ban-san and Ginji-san whenever I can! Don't be so down Master!"

"Oh my god, we're gonna die…" Paul muttered.

"Oh, joy, can you be more optimistic?" Ban said.

-

"This is a house?" Natsumi asked with her eyes wide.

"A big one", the brunette explained. "I wouldn't want to be a cleaner off this place. You alright there, Ginji?"

"I'm fine", the blonde said as he pushed the trolley forward.

"Welcome to my home."

They turned to look at the speaker. It was a young man, maybe in his middle twenties, with black hair and cold eyes. He had a pleasant smile forced on his lips.

"Forgive me for being late", Akutsu said. "I had some immediate business I had to take care off."

"No need for forgiveness", Ban replied, which shocked the other four he was travelling with. His glasses were gone for once, and he had a strange smile on his face. His eyes were carefully masked of all emotions. Akutsu looked at him and his eyes widened the tiniest bit.

'This man…' Akutsu thought. 'It can't be…'

"My what politeness", he replied out loud, not taking his eyes off from the Jagan-user as he descended down the stair. "Since I've never heard you play before, maybe I can hear a piece? My guests tonight are very important people and it wouldn't do if you embarrassed me."

Ban looked at him and said:

"Is it something special you request to hear to prove our worth?"

Hevn gulped as she looked at the brunette retriever. He and Akutsu seemed to have entered a staring contest, and Ban was winning.

"No", the black-haired man answered finally. "Play whatever your heart desire."

"As you wish", Ban answered and opened the case to a violin.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji hurried saying but Ban had already put the violin in place and started.

Akutsu's eyes widened almost comically, and his smile fell from his face to be replaced by a look of wonder and amazement. If he had been hesitating before, he was now positive of it.

The movements the brunette did as he played, the slight trembling of his eyelashes as the eyes slid close as soon as the first note was played and his stable position with his lower body. It was her child. He had only been thirteen when she had died, but her music had a great impact on him. And it was clear this young man was playing her songs, the songs that no one could ever play except for her youngest and most feared child. Akutsu wanted to hear on this forever, this music played by this man.

Sadly, after a minute or two Ban finished and he opened his eyes. They looked straight at Akutsu and he said with a true smile:

"It will be an honour to have you playing, maestro. Forgive me for saying you might embarrass me."

The brunette only lowered the violin and almost with a bow backed to put the violin back.

-

"Make yourselves at home!"

"Thank you!" Ginji said nervously.

The door shut and they all, except for Ban, breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're safe", Natsumi said and slumped down.

"All thanks to Ban-chan's Jagan", Ginji muttered. Ban looked over at them and replied:

"I didn't use Jagan."

They whipped around and stared at Ban. He was leaning against the window, looking out. He turned to them and plucked the cigarette from his mouth. He looked at it, took a drag and said irritably:

"What?"

"So that behaviour you had", Hevn said. "It was for real?"

"Have you ever heard of faking?" the brunette. "Did I do well?"

"Then the playing was real as well!" the former emperor shouted.

"I do have more skills than you think", Ban dead-panned. "Beside that, how about we let Madoka-san out?"

Ginji went up to the cello case they had brought with them and opened it.

"Sorry about that", he said. "You alright, Madoka-san?"

"I'm fine", she replied with a smile as Mozart jumped out. The dog immediately went to Ban. The Jagan-user sighed and petted it. 'Why does the stupid dog have to like me?' Ban thought irritably as Mozart nuzzled against his leg. 'Alright, it's not stupid but why? I don't even like animals.'

Suddenly he had a bad feeling and looked outside. He looked down in the garden and saw a rather big dog looking at him. With a frown he turned back to the others.

-

"You sure you don't want me to interfere? You can loose the Stradivarius."

Akutsu looked at the man resting underneath the tree and said:

"The man with the Jagan; I need to hear his music. I can even afford to lose the Stradivarius just because of that."

"Why?"

"It's been over twelve years since I could listen to that kind of music", the black-haired man replied dreamily as he looked at the sky. "My mother loved to hear the Midous play; she said they had something special that no one else could match. Powers unimaginable to mere human's minds."

"The only Midou I know is a snake-bastard", the man on the ground growled out.

"They are cunning as snakes as well", Akutsu said. "Especially the man you met, Shido-kun. I was captivated by him, trapped in his eyes for a moment. Midou Ban does not need Jagan to trap you in a world of dreams. Just like his mother."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I'm gonna kill that man."

Akutsu looked at him and said:

"What a pity; you really were good at this job."

"Huh?" Shido looked up at his employer, confused.

Akutsu smiled widely and turned to go back inside. Though he did speak as he walked:

"Midou Ban is not the one who will give up on life. The one who will die is you. I suggest you give up on that little thought of yours, or you will suffer the death from a Midou. And trust me when I say they don't let you get an easy and painless death."

-

Ban looked at his phone as it rang with an annoyed frown.

"What is it, Ban-kun?" Hevn asked as she sipped some coffee.

He said nothing. Finally he sighed and answered.

"Ban speaking."

Ginji looked on worriedly as Ban leaned against the wall and seemed to listen.

"I don't know", the brunette finally said. "Not now."

The blonde desperately wanted to know who his partner was talking to, but the expression on Ban's face made him keep silent. The Jagan-user ran a hand over his face and said:

"I'm busy right now. I'll call you up later; I don't need to hear you babble. Yes, you do babble, and good bye."

He finished the call and turned the phone off. He fell down on the couch with a sigh and leaned his head back. Hevn looked at him and said:

"Babble?"

"That bastard; all he does is babble", the brunette replied. "I don't get half of what he's saying."

Hevn looked at him and Ginji said:

"Who?"

"No one important", the Jagan-user said and looked at the blonde uncomfortably. "Shall we get to the plan now?"

-

Akutsu called Ban to his office a half-hour later and watched as the brunette came inside. 'He walks with the grace of his mother', the black-haired man mused. 'His eyes are exactly like hers as well.'

"You called?" the Jagan-user said, standing a few metres from the desk.

"Yes", Akutsu said and stood up. He went over to where Ban was standing and said, "I know that you are retrievers."

Ban did not react but did say:

"Yes, and we know that you know."

"Why didn't you stop then?"

"We don't stop because of you", the brunette said. "You have one Protector as well, and one unknown who are with the animals outside. Beast master perhaps?"

"Why don't you reconsider your job, Midou-san?" the black-haired man said. "If we join forces, we can control Japan. You can have all the money you want, and you can do whatever you want to."

Ban looked at him, startling him with the demonic look.

"Midous don't join forces with idiots." Then the world went black for the Mafia member.

-

Shido looked up at the sky and froze as he felt a demonic power radiate from the building. He looked over at the manor and growled. The animals quivered around his feet.

"Midou", he stated. "I'll kill you."

"Isn't that going a bit too far?" a voice said behind him.

He turned around to look at a man with long, brown hair and slim clothes. In his hair were two bells.

"Don't tell me what's wrong or right, Kazuki", he muttered before turning back. "He's going to die."

"Ginji-san seems to be very close to him", Kazuki said.

"It was thanks to that bastard we lost Ginji!" Shido roared.

"Shido, calm down!"

Suddenly all activity in the building went still. Both Shido and Kazuki turned to the manor and stared.

"I can't hear anything", Kazuki whispered. "Not even the generators."

"Ginji must have made them stop working."

"What are they planning?"

Gunshots were heard and the two men stood still. Then Shido began walking.

"Where are you going?" Kazuki asked.

"Midou's head will be mine, and Ginji will come back to us", the man snarled back. "I'll kill that damn snake."

-

"Seems like many people are against Midou-dono. Should we help him?"

"He didn't want our help. He made that clear."

"But you know him…"

"Yeah, I know him, Shunei so trust me when I say he can handle himself."

"… Yes, Misuru-sama."

"You hesitated. Why?"

"He's young…"

"He made sensible decisions when he was seven."

"You're right… Misuru-sama."

"We've cleared that then. Let's go; he'll come back to us eventually."

-

Madoka felt on the violin, testing its strings before letting Hevn put it back into the case.

"It's my Stradivarius", she said happily.

"Then let's scram quickly", Ban said. "Akutsu won't wake up for a while but his fire-happy people are already on full alert."

Ginji rose up from his crunched position and said:

"Ban-chan, I think we have trouble."

"Why?"

"Come here."

The brunette walked over to his partner and the blonde looked at him.

"Can you feel the animal-like aura?"

Ban concentrated and then said:

"Yeah."

"That's the beast master Shido. He is an old friend", Ginji said. "He's heading our way and his aura is pretty heated up, which means he's not here for a chat. He works for Akutsu."

"An old friend? Maybe he's just pissed at me?"

"Doesn't matter, Ban-chan--"

"It does. Alright, here's what we gonna do. You'll take the others back to Honky Tonk, make sure you aren't followed, and you will wait for me. If I haven't come back after an hour, search for me."

"I can't do that!" Ginji hissed. "The 's' in the Getbackers means you're never alone!"

The Jagan-user looked at him and said:

"I'll be fine, promise. Just go."

The blonde looked at his partner for a while, gritted his teeth in annoyance and then turned to the others.

"Come on, we're leaving", he said to them and glanced back to Ban. 'It's okay, go. I'll wait for you.'

"I will be back", Ban responded, as if he had heard Ginji's thoughts before speeding away from them.

"Ban-san!" Natsumi yelled.

"Ban-kun, wait!" Hevn shouted.

"What is he doing?" Paul said and turned to Ginji.

The blonde looked blankly on them and then said:

"Let's go."

-

"You decided to meet me? Whatever; you'll still die."

Ban looked at Shido and said:

"Stop talking and start fighting."

"Arrogant bastard! Destroy him, my friends!"

He whistled and animals came running. Ban jumped up in the air and Shido laughed.

"Take him out, my birds!"

The crows attacked but the brunette only smirked. In the next moment, he was down on the ground again and the birds fell to the ground, lifeless. Shido stared at him. The animals came running and the Jagan-user snapped his fingers. All of them fell down. Shido growled and ran forward, ready to lash out. Ban disappeared, and the beast master got frustrated. They fought back and forth for a while, neither having the advantage. But finally after a half-hour Ban had reached his limit of patience; soon Ginji would start looking for him. When Shido lashed out with his animals, those who had awoken, Ban did the same and made the crows fly up from their dead-like positions.

"What kind of witchcraft is that?!" Shido yelled as the crows stopped his attack.

"Just some normal witchcraft", Ban said. "A piece of advice; don't attack witches or wizards with crows."

He lifted one of the few crows that had not woken up and rubbed on it. The bird jumped up, awoken again. Ban smiled at it and said to the beast master:

"They rather listen to people like me than beast masters. Same thing with wolves and snakes. Any other animal works on us, though."

Shido looked at him with wide eyes, and then said slowly:

"You're a… wizard?"

The Jagan-user looked at the man and gritted his teeth. He just had to fling out all that so that even this guy could figure it out?? He had to make him forget.

Ban kneeled to the ground, the crow positioned on his shoulder and placed one hand onto the ground. He closed his eyes and began chanting. Shido growled and made the animals attack. Ban held out an arm and all the crows lifted to protect the brunette. The beast master could hear the other man's chanting and realized it was German. Ban was speaking rapidly, the strange language falling from his lips like it was his mother tongue.

Shido was startled when Ban looked up. The brunette's eyes were almost burning through the core of his soul, and then the angel - 'Wait, since when is the snake-bastard an angel?' Shido thought frantically – wait no, the angel was not Ban. The angel was standing behind the man, her wings pure as snow and she looked at Ban. He looked at her and spoke in German:

"Er muss meine Wörter vergessen, schönen Engel." (Translation more or less: He must forget my words, beautiful Angel)

The angel turned to Shido, held out a hand and spoke with an eerie voice:

"Vergessen mich." (Forget me.)

Shido never remembered how he ended up on the ground, his animals looking worriedly at him while the crows sang out to someone that was not even there.

-

Ginji was pacing outside the small café, too nervous to sit still. Madoka had wanted to thank Ban before she left, so she was sitting inside with Hevn and Natsumi.

"Ginji, you look like a chicken-mother."

The blonde whipped around and looked at Ban. The brunette stepped up and said:

"See? He didn't even hurt me."

"You really sure you're alright?" Ginji asked as he looked him over.

"I maybe gave him a headache and lack of memories", Ban half-lied.

The blonde bit his lip and looked at him. Then he weakly hit the brunette's chest and said:

"Idiot."

"What?"

"You idiot", the blonde continued, lightly hitting Ban's chest. "I love you."

"Alright, not following your logic."

"You made me worried, silly!" The hug after this statement was expected. The kiss on the cheek was not.

Ban leaned back and said:

"That was the second time today you kissed me on my cheek. Why?"

"Can't we take it back home?"

Ban looked into Ginji's wide brown eyes and nodded. They went inside and Paul looked up. His eyes widened a little as he felt _that_ aura resting around Ban. Ban gave him a warning glance so the shop owner said nothing.

"Mou, we were really worried about you, Ban-kun!" Hevn said. "You scared us!"

Ban raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman, making her fume.

"Don't you have to go home, Natsumi?" he asked, ignoring Hevn further.

"It's late, so Hevn-san offered me a ride", the girl replied with a smile. "We're soon going."

"My driver is coming soon to pick me up", Madoka said. "I just want to thank you for bringing my violin back. We never discussed the prize but I have one offer."

"And what is that?" Ban asked.

"One and a half million yen", she said and then smiled. "Of course, I will offer two million as well since you all put yourself at risk for me."

"Two million…" Natsumi stammered. Hevn's mouth was open. Paul lowered the newspaper and dropped his cigarette.

"Two million", Ban mumbled. "No, one and a half is more than enough."

"Are you sure?" the blind girl said and hugged the case.

"Yeah", Ginji said. "If we think about this, this is one of the easiest jobs we've had in a while."

"Yeah, it was even easy despite coming from Hevn", the brunette said.

"Why you--!"

Madoka laughed at Hevn's outburst while Natsumi had learned to run to Paul and hide her giggles behind her hand. Ban just looked at the blonde woman, and then turned to Madoka.

"Hey, don't ignore me, Ban-kun!"

-

The silence was awkward when they came back to the apartment. Ban mumbled he was taking a shower and disappeared. Ginji changed out from the borrowed clothes they had from Madoka; she said it was fine for them to keep them since they could be used at parties. He pulled on his shorts and T-shirt and sat down on the couch. There he began to think. Why had he kissed Ban's cheek from the beginning? He had noticed lately he always felt giddy and happy when they hugged, or when he woke up with the brunette tucked into his arms. He felt light-headed every time his own skin connected to Ban's and he knew he was falling for his partner and friend. He should have realized the signs earlier.

But why was he stupid enough to show his feelings like that? Ban did not like guys… Ginji believed. He was not so sure; Ban did not show that he liked anyone in a sexual manner.

"Ginji?"

He looked back and the Jagan-user came walking, dressed in underwear and one of Ginji's too big shirts. He looked beautiful, Ginji realized.

"That's mine", Ginji stated unnecessarily.

"You don't want me to wear it?"

"It's okay", Ginji said with a small smile.

Ban sat down, put the TV on and said:

"Okay… why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to."

"Why did you want to?"

The Jagan-user looked at the TV screen, but the blonde made the brunette look at him. Ban's blue eyes were questioning, calculating and wondering.

"Ban-chan."

"What?"

"Stop thinking and just do what you want to do."

Ban fidgeted for a moment. He then laid a hand on Ginji's cheek, inched closer and pressed his lips to the blonde's. Ginji did not hesitate to answer. Their mouths moved softly against each other while they pressed their bodies closer to each other. When they separated a few minutes later, both was panting hard and Ginji looked at the Jagan-user. The brunette looked back and said:

"Does it mean…?"

"I love you, Ban-chan. I really love you", Ginji said. Ban searched his eyes, expecting a lie but did not find any. He smiled uncertainly and responded:

"I… I love you too."

-

"Ow!"

Ginji laughed huskily into Ban's mouth as the brunette came in contact with the wall. The blonde had tried to steer them into the bedroom but missed the doorway.

"Aim better, idiot", Ban murmured, his hands clawing at Ginji's clothes.

Soon they fell onto the bed and the blonde smiled. He bent down and claimed his lover's lips, lifting up Ban's body completely onto the bed. Ban's right hand came to rest up on Ginji's skull, massaging the blonde locks he found. He rolled around so that Ginji was trapped underneath him, and the Jagan-user bent down to lick a long trail on the blonde's chest. The shirt was soon gone from the brunette and Ginji admired the lean body. The moonlight made the skin appear ghostlike and the eyes glitter in the dark.

"You're so beautiful", the former emperor mumbled against Ban's skin as his hands travelled down and settled on Ban's waist. He flipped them over again and Ban smiled at him.

"What's up with you?" the brunette whispered gently as Ginji began kissing the soft spot just underneath Ban's ear.

"I'm just giddy", the blonde answered, one hand finding Ban's and vowing them tightly together. "And you are beautiful; I can't believe I haven't seen that until today."

Ginji groaned as he felt one of Ban's legs coming up and the foot stroking his thigh. Ban was moaning, arching his back up and looked at Ginji with a smile and heated eyes.

"You are so gonna get it", the blonde growled.

"That's what I'm waiting for", the brunette whispered, spreading his legs to then slowly let them wound around Ginji's waist.

Ginji smiled and kissed him.

"Then I better hurry up", he whispered into Ban's ear.

-

Ginji was propped up on one elbow, looking at his sleeping lover. Ban's face was calm and relaxed and the blonde stroke a few strands away from the brunette's eyes.

"Ginji…?"

"Ssh, go back to sleep", Ginji whispered, toying with Ban's hair as the Jagan-user moved.

Sleepy blue eyes opened and Ban said:

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight."

"Why aren't you asleep then?"

"I'm just thinking."

Ban moaned and pulled himself closer to his lover.

"Stop thinking and make me fall asleep again", the brunette mumbled.

Ginji smiled at him and lowered himself down onto the bed.

"If you insist, Ban-chan."

The Jagan-user snuggled into him and Ginji hugged the lean body close to his.

"I love you Ginji", the brunette said sleepily.

"Yeah… love you too, Ban-chan."

* * *

Tbc…

Chapter five done, and now it's a slash!

Chapter six is Clayman; I will introduce some more of the characters more thoroughly. We didn't see much of Shido and Kazuki in this chapter, right? And I think I'll stick to ShidoxMadoka because they are kinda cute together.

Well, see you guys next time!

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Ch 6: The Hidden Sun

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter six, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan, ShidoxMadoka (but not yet) and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

_Warning for this chapter: Two yaoi-scenes._

**Chapter Six: The Hidden Sun**

Ginji woke up to hearing the normal traffic going on outside. The room was warm and comfy but it was the weight on his chest that made him smile. The blonde stroke Ban's shoulder slowly, just laying there and basking in the quietness and contentment.

"You're vibrating with happiness", Ban said dryly and lifted his head. "Any reason why?"

"It's soon our anniversary", Ginji said. "We've been together for four months then."

"Has it really now?" the brunette said, amused.

The former emperor nodded, drawing Ban fully on top of him.

"When is the anniversary?"

"In a few days", Ginji replied and kissed his lover softly. He rolled them over so that Ban was trapped underneath him. He felt Ban's arms sliding around his torso and gently bit the brunette's earlobe. He heard the Jagan-user's breath hitch and smiled a little bit before sucking on the lobe. He dipped his tongue just barely inside before moving on to Ban's neck. Soon Ban's hands were in his hair, coaxing him up for a kiss. Their lips met, moving against each other gently and Ginji darted his tongue out to lick along Ban's lips. The brunette moaned and opened his mouth for the blonde, making Ginji squirm happily.

When they separated Ginji smiled and sat up. Ban whined a bit and followed. He embraced Ginji, moving his lips to nibble at the shoulder before letting his head rest against the blonde's neck.

"Come on", Ginji said to his lover. "Time to get up and get some jobs done."

Ban rather wanted to stay in bed, but rose up as well. Ginji's hands were on his waist and then the blonde's hot breath came near his ear as Ginji whispered:

"How about a shower before going to Honky Tonk?"

"I know where that shower will lead to", Ban said with a smile.

"That's why I suggested it."

Ban moaned a bit, arched his back and Ginji took it as a 'yes'.

-

"Ban-san! Ginji-san!"

"Natsumi-chan!" Ginji said happily. "Ah! Shido!"

The beast master looked up from the counter and nodded to the former emperor. He rolled his eyes as he saw Ginji and Ban holding their hands. It had taken him a while to accept that Ginji really loved the Jagan-user but now he was able to tolerate the man pretty good. They could even talk without Shido wanting to hit him.

"What brings you here?" Ginji asked.

"Just wanted some good coffee, and meeting you", the man said. "Kazuki mentioned he might come as well."

Ban looked on as they talked before turning and sitting down on one of the barstools.

"Coffee?" Paul asked.

"Yeah", the brunette said and pulled out a cigarette.

"Ginji's bubbling", the owner commented as he poured up coffee for the brunette.

"Four-month anniversary", Ban replied. "He insists we celebrate."

"That's sweet of him."

"Yeah, but it's me who wakes up sore the morning after", the Jagan-user said with a huff. "He knows how to wear a guy out."

Paul grinned at him, making Ban blush and look away. Paul slid a piece of paper over the table and said:

"He called again. He does know how to babble."

Ban sighed and looked at the phone number. He flipped his phone open and saved the number, muttering as he did. Paul looked at the brunette and said:

"Isn't it just easier to meet up with him?"

"When?" Ban snapped. "I'm with Ginji all the time."

"Just take a little time", the owner said and looked over so that no one was listening. "He misses you, that's all."

"I don't miss him", the Jagan-user said with a huff. "He never bothered trying to find me until now."

"He knew you would be pissed off."

"That's the same reason you didn't try either?"

Ban's eyes were accusing, and maybe even a bit hurt but Paul got no chance to answer as Ginji bounced over and lightly embraced Ban from behind. The brunette dropped the stare and leaned back, as to sink down into Ginji's warmth. The blonde was slightly confused, since Ban did not like public affection that much but shrugged it off. They were alone in the shop in the early morning, so maybe that was why. Natsumi squealed as she saw them hug but that was just as usual; she did so every time she saw them hug.

Ban took his coffee and took a sip while Ginji continued to talk with Shido, his arms still draped over the brunette. The blonde tried not to notice how thin Ban actually was, but the signs began to become evident now. He still had muscles, he was still strong but some of his bones started to show more, and Ginji did not like it one bit. He had succeeded now with a diet that seemed to be on right track; the brunette was always freezing because he had so little body-fat but now he was able to tolerate even mild winter temperature. He was still too thin according to Ginji though.

He smiled softly as he felt Ban's weight lean more and more against his chest, indicating the brunette was really relaxing. Without realizing it, Ginji gently rubbed Ban's arms to get some warmth on them, and even Shido had to smile at the scene.

-

Hevn came in later and said:

"Yo, guys! I got a job for you!"

"For me even?" Shido asked in surprise.

"You've done a few ones before, right?" Hevn asked and the beast master nodded. "Then you're ready to get into the real deal. You two with him if he accepts the job with you?"

"Of course we are!" Ginji said.

Ban nodded a bit, sipping his coffee. The blonde woman grinned wide; she had even made Ban agree without a fuss.

"This is a very delicate matter though", she said and the three looked at her. "Art business are tricky and sometimes even dangerous. Art dealers do anything for money it seems these days."

"When is the client coming?" Ban asked, crossing his arms.

"In a half-hour", the blonde woman said. "In the meantime I want a coffee, Paul."

-

Ban looked more closely at the art dealers. He did not like the nervousness that came off the man in brown suit, and it seemed like Shido frowned at it as well. Ginji was clueless, but that was to be expected; he did not have a sensitive nose as Shido or high senses as Ban. He did notice the man seemed to fidget from time to time, but thought no much of it. Hevn looked at the man and said:

"These are the Getbackers, Hachisu-san and Abukawa-san."

The man with greying hair and brown suit nodded at Hachisu, and the black-haired man nodded later on. Ban looked at them and Abukawa said:

"I guess I'll begin. I first want you to take a look at the stolen item."

He pushed over a picture that the three retrievers looked at.

"I'm afraid I'm not that very good recognizing art", Shido confessed. Ginji nodded, but the brunette took up the picture and said:

"This is Van Gogh."

Abukawa nodded. Then Ban frowned and said:

"It should be a part of his Sunflower set, that is twelve painting altogether, but I don't recognize it…"

"It's neither of the twelve", Abukawa continued, looking oddly at the Jagan-user. "It's the newly discovered thirteenth Sunflower painting."

Ban took a closer look at the picture and said:

"Why do you want it back?"

"It's a great discovery for the art world", Hachisu said. "You normal people would never be able to understand--"

"I've seen enough art in my life to know there are always frauds", Ban interrupted. "Do you have proof it's real?"

"Experts have said the painting is not a fraud", Hachisu snapped. The brunette ignored him.

"There are some questions up about its true painter", Abukawa said, "but we have no intent to show it as Van Gogh's artwork until we are sure. Until it was stolen, it was displayed as a possible work of Van Gogh. Even if it wasn't painted by him, the painting is truly beautiful."

Ban looked over at the other two, and almost smiled as he saw how clueless they were.

"So you mean you want it back despite its' possibilities of being fake?" he asked.

"Yes", Abukawa said while Hachisu looked angry.

"Name the prize", the brunette said.

-

"He's bold, that Midou Ban", an amused voice said.

"He already knows it wasn't made by van Gogh while alive", a voice answered to the first. "You can hear it on him."

"Oh, you can?"

"Well, I can. I've learned to recognize different tones, and his says he thinks it's a fraud."

"Is that the reason why boss doesn't want to anger him?"

"Most likely."

"Are we going to interfere?"

"Why? I don't have a death-wish."

-

"Clayman the Thief?" Ginji asked.

"Yes", Hachisu said. "We suspect he lies behind the theft."

"So we're checking him up first", Ban said thoughtfully. "I've heard very little about that person. Clayman only steals works that are considered fakes?"

"Yes", Abukawa said. "You are well-learned, Midou-san."

"No, just heard a few rumours."

The two soon left, leaving the three retrievers sitting with Hevn.

"So, what to do now?" Shido asked.

"Finding Clayman", the brunette said. "I don't want to use too much information though; that Hachisu has something up his sleeve."

-

"It's cold…"

"You're right."

"Stop complaining."

Ginji and Shido glared at Ban, who did not seem to notice the cold.

"Ban-chan, your lips are almost blue!" the blonde said. "Take on the jacket!"

The brunette huffed and complied.

"Happy now?" he said to his lover.

Ginji nodded and the Jagan-user continued. He was writing down something that someone was talking to him on the phone; neither Shido nor Ginji had been allowed to see who he was calling.

"Alright, I got that", Ban said. "Yeah, thanks. Alright, alright, stop fussing. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up and turned to the two. He showed the paper to Ginji and said:

"There's where Clayman is said to be. We're going there tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I'm freezing my ass off, that's why. Shido, come to us around eleven in the morning and we'll go."

"Got it", Shido said and waved to them before going. Ginji seemed stunned the man had obeyed the man he had sworn to kill, but smiled widely soon enough. Ban huffed and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"Come on, my fingers are going numb", the brunette said irritably.

Ginji encircled Ban gently and said:

"Let's go home then."

-

**(YAOI-SCENE!!)**

Ban moaned throatily as Ginji moved faster. The scent of sweat and come made the brunette's nose twitch but he could care less. He had never expected that being the one dominated during sex would feel so good and let Ginji pull him up so he was standing on four while the blonde fucked him.

"Ginji…" he gasped out and the blonde recognized the pained tone. He slowed down his thrusts and the Jagan-user's plea shifted into a moan as pleasure stabbed through his body. He could not hold out anymore and came.

Ginji only needed a few more thrusts before Ban felt the familiar feeling of semen inside himself. They collapsed on the bed and Ban groaned as his lover slipped out. A moment later he was pulled into strong arms and a quiet voice told him to sleep a bit. Ban was only too happy to obligate.

-

Shido only needed to knock two times before a shirtless Ban opened. The taller man looked confused at the Jagan-user and said:

"You haven't dressed yet?"

"Give me a reason why I should've", Ban said with a shrug and moved so the beast master could come in.

Ginji came out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Want some breakfast?"

"At eleven?" the beast master said with a raised eyebrow.

"Brunch then."

Shido shrugged and the blonde beamed, knowing it was a yes. Ban flopped down on the couch again and the beast master said:

"Aren't you helping him?"

"I burn pretty much everything, so I'm banned from the kitchen actually", the brunette replied as he watched the news. "Damn, the dollar is really low…"

"Why do you even care about that?" Shido asked and sat down as well. "It's so fucking boring…"

"I like calculations", the Jagan-user said with a shrug. "And numbers."

Finally he changed from economics to normal news. The blonde came out from the kitchen, soundlessly, and watched with a smile on his lover and then his best friend. They looked like they were friends but Ginji knew better. They still had a barrier between each other.

Ginji draped his arms over Ban's shoulders and said:

"Brunch is ready."

Ban nodded absently and Shido got up. He went to use the bathroom and when he came out a few minutes later the couple had not moved. When he saw why, he nearly wanted to smile.

Ban had turned around, standing on his knees while Ginji had tilted his head up and was kissing him deeply. The beast master noticed Ban's chest was heaving, telling that they had not gotten much air while he was gone. The blonde held his lover's head steady and moved his lips softly over Ban's, nibbling at the lips and coaxing the mouth to open and a bit of tongue-playing. After a few more moments, they broke apart with a gasp. Shido saw the blush on the brunette's cheeks and chuckled very quietly.

Ginji stroke Ban's face and helped him up from the couch. He trapped the brunette in his arms and noticed Shido for the first time.

"Hi", he said without feeling ashamed. "Me and Ban-chan got a bit busy, that's all."

'He really isn't shy about that', Shido thought as Ginji steered the Jagan-user into the kitchen.

-

"This is the place??"

Ban turned his eyes to Shido before pushing his glasses further up.

"Yeah, it's the place", he replied.

Ginji looked around and said:

"Isn't a bit too quiet here?"

Ban and Shido looked at the blonde. He was right, Shido knew this. There were no animals around here. Ban felt no animal aura; instead a dark and threatening one.

"Let's do this, and then get the hell out of here", the brunette suggested.

The other two agreed.

-

The place was eerie silent as they walked on. The Jagan-user narrowed his eyes as he felt the same aura as outside were moving towards them. Shido seemed to have noticed it as well, and even his blonde lover was tensing up.

"Is this Clayman's trick or what?" the beast master said with a frown.

"I don't think so", Ban said. "Unless the guy has a freak load of powers only dark people has." 'Like me', he added in his mind.

"While he is a thief", Shido said, "I have to agree with Ban. He doesn't sound like a guy with a freak load of powers."

Ginji nodded and they walked a bit further down the corridor. Ban suddenly shot out his arm, stopping both of them.

"Ban-chan?"

The brunette kept looking forward and a chuckle was heard.

"I thought I was hidden", an amused voice said. "Tell me, what gave me away, retriever-san?"

"Your breathing was too loud", the Jagan-user replied. "Are you Clayman the thief?"

"Aah, right again. It seems I can hide very little from you. Now before you attack me, I would like to explain some things to you."

A figure stepped out from the shadows. The face was hidden by a hood so that you could only see the nose and mouth. Clayman was dressed in an overlarge jacket with the hood drawn over the face, and a pair of black pants.

"What do you want to explain?" Ginji asked, a bit confused. The other two wanted to know as well.

"The man that hired you, was his name Hachisu?"

"Yes", Ban replied. "And a guy named Abukawa."

"Oh I have nothing against Abukawa; my main interest lies with Hachisu. Maybe I should tell you the whole story…?"

-

"Should we move in?"

Hachisu looked up at the seven men waiting at his command. He smiled maliciously.

"Take those retrievers out. And burn the place to the ground."

-

Ban tapped his chin thoughtfully with a long finger as he silently looked at a painting made by Renoir. Clayman had explained everything into the last detail, and for the other two it was a lot of information to process. But the brunette was used to hearing ghosts possessing other people to fulfil their last wishes. Clayman was happily answering all of Ginji's questions after the shocking discovery that Clayman was, in fact, a woman. Shido was satisfied looking at the paintings.

The brunette suddenly felt a shiver down his spine and both he and Shido whipped their heads towards the door. Clayman and Ginji looked at them.

"There's someone coming", the beast master said with a frown.

"Seven of them", Ban concluded. "Assassins by the careful hidden aura. They know their stuff."

"Why are they here?" the blonde asked while looking at them.

"Most likely hired to kill us", the brunette replied. "Their aura tells me they aren't here just to talk. Clayman-san, you aren't a fighter right?"

"No", the woman answered, still hidden underneath the hood.

"Then you better get out of the way", Ban said before the door exploded.

-

Hachisu growled lightly as he saw that the three men had expected the attack. He wondered if they actually was stronger than they looked. The blonde just looked annoying, the man smelling lightly like an animal was hardly paying attention during their talk and the man with glasses seemed like a strong wind could push him over. Therefore, Hachisu had decided to sacrifice them since he had been ordered by Abukawa to hire someone who could get the painting back. That man was insufferable, but with the retrievers and Clayman out of the way, Hachisu could bring in a fortune of this whole fiasco.

-

Ban realized at once that these people were not even regular assassins. Their power indicated that they knew magic, however they were not wizards like himself.

The seven men stood steadily on the ground and the apparent leader grinned and said:

"Well, we are the Seven Blood brothers and we were hired to kill three annoying retrievers and a dumb thief. Something tells me you're them."

"Seven Blood brothers?" Ban said with a snort. "I rather be an annoying retriever than be a part of YOUR group, Bloodie."

"You little--!"

Ban easily dodged the knife thrown at him and took a quick look behind him. Shido and Ginji stood ready while Clayman had retreated a bit. Good.

"You will die!" the leader growled. "First you, little brat!"

He ran up to Ban and attacked. Ban blocked the punch and responded with a punch of his own. The man staggered back a bit but did not fall. The brunette did not stop with the punch but continued with a swift side-kick. He turned on his feet and kicked again, making the man stumble and proceeded to twist the man's arm behind his back, hearing the satisfying sound of the bone cracking. The leader screamed, and the rest ran forward to get revenge. Ban threw the leader onto another man while Ginji and Shido ran forward.

Ban wondered why the men did not use magic. He could feel they wanted to so why did they not do it? He saw from the corner of his eye the leader stagger up and said man screamed:

"I don't care how, but kill them!"

The remaining men, three of them, grinned and suddenly their magic released. 'Aha, waiting for orders.'

"What is this pressure?" the beast master said in confusion. "It's not just their aura… it's something else."

Ban had to grin, confusing all of the people in the room. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a part of his own magic. The pressure made the men freeze in their places. Shido, Ginji and Clayman stared openly on him. Ban straightened up, held out his left hand and began:

"The power of a pure-blooded witch or wizard is not to take lightly on. Prepare yourself."

He made a slashing movement, and his magic followed the move. They could almost see the power rushing towards one of the men, and realized Ban was not far behind. His eyes had gained a darker shade of blue, and up his arms were strange symbols. Ginji watched in awe as his lover struck down two of them in an instant. He jumped back and landed safely far away from the last man who had released his magic.

The leader healed his arm with a growl and the Jagan-user's eyes narrowed dangerously. A man with so much magic he could heal himself?

"I don't know who you are, or what you are", the leader growled to Ban, "but you're never gonna live this down brat."

He made a sweeping motion with his hand and a wave of magic came rushing towards them. Ban threw it back effortlessly making the last man fall down. His body had finally adjusted to his more powerful techniques. The leader seemed slightly impressed and said:

"I take it back. Who are you?"

"None of your fucking business", Ban said.

"Brat", the leader growled. "You maybe can stand my magic, but can you stand my techniques?!"

The man summoned a large tiger, and the brunette hesitated for a moment. He was not that good in summoning ordinary things, so he settled on the first trick his mother taught him.

He stood up straight, held out his left hand and murmured:

"Come to me, creatures of the day."

A moment later a pure white butterfly landed on his finger, only to be joined by a hundred of its comrades. They swarmed around the room only to surround Ban a moment later. The leader gaped.

The brunette looked at the first butterfly, and mouthed 'Go.' The butterfly took flight, and all the others followed. The man seemed flabbergasted when the butterflies closed in on him.

"What kind of technique is this?!" he yelled.

"None of your fucking business", the brunette said lightly. "But I have to advice them to get away from them."

"Why?" the leader asked, looking around.

"They are called Magic Thieves", the Jagan-user said. "They steal your magic until you die."

Shido and Ginji immediately took back the thought that Ban had just summoned normal butterflies.

"I give up! I give up!"

The brunette made a gentle wave and the small creatures immediately scattered away. The leader butterfly settled itself on Ban's shoulder as he walked forward.

"This is not over!"

They all turned to look at Hachisu, who had a gun in his hand.

"I admit you were stronger than I thought, but you can't shield from a gun!" the man said with crazy eyes. "Then I will burn the place down and get my money!"

He fired off against Ban.

"Ban-chan!"

The butterflies suddenly created a sort of shield around the brunette, and the bullet stopped.

"Their wings cannot be penetrated by something so lightly as a bullet", Ban said as an explanation. "And now when we know the truth, we should go to Abukawa-san and tell him the truth."

Hachisu screamed of rage and fired off the bullets against Clayman, who was not protected.

"Clayman-san!" Ginji shouted.

'Fuck, I have to do one', Ban thought and threw out his hand with the shout of:

"Protect!"

A shield formed around the frightened thief, and they whipped their heads towards him. He calmly looked at Hachisu, who dropped the gun and fell down onto the floor.

"What the hell are you?!" he shouted at last.

Ban sighed and lighted a cigarette.

"None of your fucking business", he repeated for the third time.

-

"A painting?"

"Um, yes", Ginji said, embarrassed.

"I'd love to, but for who?" Clayman asked.

"For Ban-chan."

The woman looked at the blonde and he continued:

"It's soon our anniversary and I want to give him something."

"But why a painting?"

"He loves them", the blonde said. "We don't exactly have the money to buy everything we want at the moment, but I just want to have something that he really likes as a present for him."

"I can make one, but why that particular motive?" Clayman asked with a smile.

"He loves dancing as well, and we don't get to do that very often", Ginji said. "I love the smile he has when he's dancing."

Clayman could not help but smile as she saw Ginji lost in thoughts.

-

"Are you sure about this, Clayman-san?" Ginji asked.

The woman nodded happily and said:

"I finally have a place where the light can shine down on them."

Ban stood a bit away, taking a last glimpse at the thirteenth Sunflower. Today was their anniversary and Ginji had told him they would visit Clayman, who had given up all the paintings in order that they could be hung up in a gallery as well-made copies. The place was full of visitors, and the brunette wanted to go home. Actually, he had wanted to spend the anniversary in bed, but the blonde had not let him. And now it was evening, and Ban really wanted home since they had not relaxed at all.

"Seems like Ban-san is impatient", Clayman said with a small giggle.

Ginji rubbed his hair and said:

"Well, it's our anniversary and I haven't let him relax on the whole day."

"Oh, was that why you wanted me to do the painting to today?" the woman asked.

"Sorry, I never told you when the anniversary was. Did you have enough time?" Ginji asked. "Sorry for requesting it so late…"

"No, I had plenty of time", the woman assured and gave him a painting carefully wrapped in paper. "And no, I won't let you pay anything for it."

"Thanks!"

-

Ban grumbled, kicked off his shoes and nearly ran to the bedroom. He was tempted to lock the door but refrained. Man, since when was he this grumpy just because Ginji had something he did not want to show?!

"Ban-chan?"

The brunette turned a bit and looked at the nervous blonde.

"What?" he snapped.

"I requested it from Clayman-san", Ginji said with a pleading look, putting down the painting gently before climbing into the bed. "You know I love you."

The Jagan-user put his hands over his face and mumbled:

"Of course I know that. It's just…"

"It's okay to be jealous", Ginji said, "but you got nothing to be jealous of."

The hands were pulled away and Ginji kissed him deeply. Ban relaxed and opened his mouth, allowing his lover inside. He felt the blonde tugging at his buttons of his shirt and pulled at the T-shirt Ginji had. They separated so that Ginji could pull off his T-shirt. He spread open Ban's shirt and moved to tenderly kiss one of Ban's nipples, already hardened by expectations of what to come.

"Do you want to see the painting?" Ginji asked as he lapped on Ban's skin. The brunette succeeded to nod and Ginji released him reluctantly. The blonde reached over and pulled the painting up. He slowly unwrapped it and took a look at it first. He grinned.

"Close your eyes, Ban-chan."

The Jagan-user did so, irritably and he felt the bed dip as Ginji moved a bit.

"Okay, open them now."

Ban did so and froze. The painting was of himself and Ginji, dancing. They were both smiling, and Ban could almost hear the music and see them move.

"How…?" he asked faintly as he touched the painting slowly.

"I told her about it", Ginji said with a blush. "What we were wearing, what kind of dance you love and what kind of music you enjoy. I told her about your smooth and light steps, how much you liked dancing. She really put a feeling in it."

The brunette nodded, unable to speak. How had the woman succeeded doing this in a matter of one or two days?

"She merely painted this after you had described that?" Ban asked.

"Yes", the blonde said. "This was your present from me for our anniversary."

Ban was about to answer when Ginji kissed him. He hardly noticed that the blonde carefully put away the painting.

-

**(YAOI-SCENE!!)**

"Ginji, I don't think I have to be prepared anymore", Ban panted as the blonde continued with his short jabs with the fingers inside him.

The former emperor merely smiled and twisted his fingers the tiniest bit, making Ban moan. He soon took mercy and replaced fingers with his erection. Ban happily mewled and captured his lips in a kiss. They rocked slowly on the bed, having nothing to hurry about. Ginji loved when they were slow, because Ban was always so cuddly afterwards. Ban clutched onto Ginji, who only stroke his trembling back, easing the tensing body. The blonde drew back a bit and looked his lover in the eyes without fear. Ban managed a shaky smile before the blonde must have hit his prostate because his eyes closed and a whimper escaped him. The former emperor could not help but smile; he loved every whimper, every moan or mewl that came out of the brunette during their love-making.

He let his hands guide up the Jagan-user's legs, so he could thrust in deeper. Ban gasped at that before mewling softly as the blonde began doing shallow but deep thrusts.

"Ginji", he mumbled into the blonde's neck, panting as their neared their climax.

"Yes?" Ginji replied, trying to hold his climax in so that Ban could come before him.

"I'm sorry… that I shouted a-at… you", the brunette got out between moans.

"It's alright."

The Jagan-user looked like he was about to protest when Ginji pulled Ban closer, thrusting in deep and holding there. Ban threw his head back as he came, nearly screaming.

He had only begun coming down from his pleasure when Ginji made one last thrust and emptied himself inside the brunette. The feeling made him moan and clench himself around Ginji. The blonde panted against his neck and said:

"Don't think we're finished. I'm going to make unable to even stand tomorrow."

Ban knew this was all too true, but could not find himself wanting to complain.

* * *

Tbc…

Finally I got inspiration to complete the chapter. Sorry guys for my laziness.

Chapter seven: Time to head for Mugenjou and IL, but there will be major changes. Don't expect the chapter too soon, okay?

Until later,

Ja.

Tiro


	7. Ch 7: Back to a Nightmare

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter seven, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan, ShidoxMadoka (but not yet) and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

_Warning for this chapter: __A little blood._

Sorry for the long wait!!

-

**Chapter Seven: Back to a Nightmare **

Ban woke up groggily, beginning to stretch only to feel immense pain in his lower body. He quickly stopped, groaning at the sting. He cursed Ginji silently for being so violent in the end, and looked around. It was a bit too quiet for his likeness. That only meant...

"Ginji?"

No answer. The Jagan-user frowned and carefully got up. He winced as he saw the dried blood on the sheets and felt it trickle slowly down his legs. When Ginji was in ecstasy, mainly when he was fucking Ban, Raitei had a tendency trying to get out. And the blonde had a bit of a strange behaviour last night, so that could explain the blood.

Ban made his way slowly to the bathroom, pain shooting through his body. In the kitchen he saw a note though and stopped. He limped over there, the covers drawn securely around him. He picked the note up and read:

_Morning sunshine,_

_Sorry for hurting you last night. We got a job, but I figured you couldn't work so I accepted it. I won't be alone on it, since it's a rather big one. Hevn-san said it would be me, Shido, Kazu-chan, Himiko-san and Akabane-san. It was about something called IL and located in Mugenjou. Don't worry; I'll be fine. I should be back in a few days, so just relax._

_Love you,_

_Ginji _

Ban stared at the note for a long time. Mugenjou? What the hell was the idiot thinking? He wanted to throw the note away from him, but the pain was more urgent. He slammed the note onto the table and limped out. He cursed as he saw small drops of blood was on the floor. He made it to the bathroom, threw away the covers and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water spray over him as he tried to soothe the pain. He stared down at the water, that became pink because of the blood. How much had Ginji hurt him anyway?? This was way too brutal for his lover.

The brunette tilted his head up, letting the water wash his face, calming him down. The throbbing pain soon settled down and Ban sighed. He put his arms around himself, feeling cold despite the hot water.

"What the hell did you get yourself into, Ginji?" he asked out loud.

-

Shido glanced at Ginji, who had avoided all questions about Ban, except mumbling out "He didn't feel good so I decided to do this one without him" when Kazuki had asked where the brunette was. They were currently walking towards Mugenjou, and the beast master had a bad feeling about this. Akabane was humming a happy tone ahead of him, apparently having recovered from the disappointment of not having the Jagan-user there. Himiko seemed to glance over at the blonde as well, but kept herself closer to the Jackal than anyone else. Kazuki tried not to ask Ginji thoroughly where Ban was, how he was doing, and why he had not come. Hevn threw worried glances over her shoulder as she walked, and she kept close to the group despite saying she was not afraid. The beast master turned his eyes to the sky for a moment, and for once wished that Ban was there.

-

Ban was dressed and on his way to Honky Tonk within a few minutes. The pain had disappeared and he could walk pretty much without discomfort. Now the pain had been replaced by anger. Why had Ginji not at least woken him up?? Why had he left when he knew that Ban would be pissed at him?? Relax? How the hell would he be able to relax knowing Ginji was in Mugenjou, the place that nearly took his sanity away?!

"Morning, gloomy."

The brunette glared at Paul, who held up his hands in surrender and continued:

"They left hours ago. I gave Natsumi a free day, figuring you would come."

"I'm going."

"You're not going. You're in pain, even though you've willed it away."

"Fuck you", the Jagan-user said the moment before the pain did come back. He doubled over and gasped. Fuck, he hated when Ginji did things like this. Paul hurried around the disk and gently took a hold of the brunette.

"What did Ginji do to you last night?"

"His usual business", Ban said. "I got a bit electrocuted in the end though…"

The shop-owner helped him over to a boot and said:

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I'm going to Ginji, and I was just going to tell you to prepare his fucking funeral."

"Man, you're grumpy…"

"Wouldn't you be if you wake up in your own blood, and the one who caused it has gone to a place where he will go crazy, and all he tells me is to relax?!"

"Your own blood?"

"Don't talk about it", the brunette said. "Just give me a few minutes before I'm going."

"You're not going anywhere alone."

"Then I'll force you with me."

Paul looked at him, and then said:

"Why are you insisting?"

"Because I have a bad feeling about this. And I'll fucking kill him."

-

Ginji rubbed his arms as he looked around. Going into Mugenjou itself had been no problem, but now he was back in a place he did not want to be. Sure, he had Shido and Kazuki with him but Ban would have been the best. Unfortunately, the blonde had hurt him pretty bad and did not want him working for at least a few days.

"Ginji, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kazu-chan", the blonde said with a smile. "Shall we get going?"

-

"I'm too old for this", Paul complained as he pulled a black shirt on.

"You're not", Ban said. "My father could do this with ease."

"Sorry, but I'm not some super-human as your father was", the shop-owner said.

The brunette tensed for a moment but then continued with dressing.

"He wasn't a super-human", Ban replied shortly.

"I know that. But it felt like he was."

The Jagan-user looked in the mirror. He was dressed in a Chinese dress for males with wide arms and a pair of tight, black pants. The pattern running from his chest over his left hip down to his ankles on the dress was blood on a black background.

"I can't believe you saved all this stuff", the brunette said and turned around. Paul just finished with his own blood-red dress and black pants.

"I won't get rid of anything that belonged to your parents", Paul said. "They belong to you."

"They don't", Ban said and pulled his shoes on.

"Don't lie."

The Jagan-user said nothing. The shop-owner went to his wardrobe and said:

"Got something for you. Your mother left it in my hands, since it was not safe at the temple."

Ban turned around but as he saw the item in Paul's hands he froze. The odour of blood was still strong even after twelve years of not shedding blood. The brunette took the blade from the older man and Paul continued:

"After this, there is no return. After this, Ginji will know."

"Let him know", Ban said. "He deserves to know."

He sheathed the sword and placed it in his belt. Paul looked at his retreating back and said:

"Yeah, he'll know but will he accept it? That's a pretty interesting history you've kept from him."

-

Ginji did not like this at all. Stuck alone with Akabane as your only company! Could his day get any worse?! The blonde looked at the black-dressed man, who was humming again and looking around.

"Since I'm not that familiar with Mugenjou, Ginji-kun, perhaps you could lead?" the Jackal finally said.

"I guess", Ginji said with a gulp. "Let me think for a moment where we are."

He turned around and wished his lover was there with him. He had a bad feeling about this.

-

Shido turned around abruptly and Himiko looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone's there", he replied. "Show yourself!"

The alley was quiet for a moment, then quiet footsteps. One of the shadows became a figure, and the figure had a blood-red Chinese dress on along with a pair of goggles covering a large part of his upper face. His wild hair was a fierce red colour and he wore two katars on his hands. Himiko and Shido got into a fighting position. The man merely held up a com and spoke up into it:

"Found two of them in the north. Will pursuit Amano Ginji and Akabane Kuroudo next."

They stared at him and then a voice answered:

"Understood, Kyomu. I shall wait at the gates of the Lower levels."

The man, Kyomu, looked up at them and Shido said:

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kyomu, under the command of Kodomo no Kami. I was sent here to help you, since you are fighting a battle you cannot win."

Himiko looked at him and said:

"Kyomu? Kodomo no Kami? Who are you trying to joke?"

"No one", Kyomu answered. "I am merely a servant to my leader, and I shall follow his orders. But if you do not believe me, please follow me until you meet my leader yourself. I will not harm you."

"Why are you helping us?" Shido asked.

"Because Kodomo no Kami told me so", the man answered. "He also told me the protection of Amano Ginji was the most important, therefore it was a pity I did not reach Amano-san first."

"How does this guy know Ginji?" the beast master asked as they walked. Kyomu looked at him and said:

"You don't want to know."

-

"Ginji!"

The blonde turned around and so did Akabane. Shido was waving and Himiko was walking a bit behind the beast master.

"Shido-kun!" the former emperor said happily. "You two okay?"

"Yeah", Shido said. "But there's a problem."

"What?"

"Him", Himiko answered and jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

The two looked and saw Kyomu.

"Do you know him?" the beast master asked the blonde.

"No", Ginji said with a frown. "Why should I?"

"Because he was ordered by some Kodomo no Kami to protect YOU", the young woman said and looked at the redhead. "There's something about him that I should know. It feels like I should know him."

"His aura is interesting and rather familiar", Akabane said with a smile. "What is his name?"

"Kyomu", Himiko replied and everyone stilled as the feared Transporter froze. "Jackal?"

"It can't be…"

Kyomu looked at them and said:

"It's been a long time, Akabane-san."

"Kyomu-kun", Akabane said softly. "A long time indeed. Who is Kodomo no Kami? Or are we still speaking about Yaban-dono?"

"We are still speaking about Yaban-dono", Kyomu said and stepped closer. "In fact, we are going to him after we have gathered all. Who is missing?"

"Kazu-chan and Hevn-san", Ginji said. "I hope they're okay."

Kyomu lifted up the com and said:

"Still searching for the coordinator Hevn and the string-user Kazuki."

"You're getting slow", the voice of Kodomo no Kami replied. "Do tell me, is Akabane-san with you?"

"Yes, it was the Akabane-san you thought", Kyomu answered.

"Send my greeting to him, and tell him not to kill too many."

The feared Transporter chuckled and Kyomu had a small smile on his lips as he said:

"He got that, Yaban-dono."

"Hurry up though; there's something strange about this."

"Strange?" the redheaded man said with a frown, and the others listened as well.

"I see no sign of skilled people, neither have I found anyone who has ever heard about IL", Yaban replied. "I fear we have something more serious to deal with than IL."

"We?" Ginji said.

"We", Kyomu confirmed. "We will help you with your job, because we have something to do as well."

-

Ginji looked at Kyomu as they walked on. The stoic man walked on without looking at anyone of the group, though he did answer Akabane's quiet questions. Not even Himiko had seen the feared man act like that, all polite and not trying to play around with the man. Which meant he probably respected this Kyomu deeply.

Suddenly Kyomu stopped and whirled around.

"Enemy approaching", he said and they all looked around. Shido seemed to listen and said:

"Yeah, the crows says so too. I can't smell them, but they are here."

A group of ten people stepped out into the light and the retrievers and Transporters put themselves in a fighting-position. Kyomu stood still, debating with himself.

"You'll all die!" one of the men screamed, running forward.

Kyomu decided, and blurred out. A moment later he appeared in front of the man and with one slash severed the man's head. Blood splattered onto his face, but there was no reaction from the man. Ginji was dragged back by Shido, Himiko drew a sharp breath and Akabane chuckled.

"Same as usual, Kyomu-kun?" the Transporter said with a smile.

"Depends on what you mean", Kyomu said.

"Always this cold when you kill someone."

"We have to be taught being without emotions", Kyomu said, ignoring the terrified group who watched their friend's blood seep onto the ground. "With emotions, we care too much."

"But you have emotions?" Shido asked.

"Yes", the redheaded man said. "They are just locked away at the moment."

The group seemed to have gathered their courage and attacked. Kyomu ran forward and severed another man's head. Akabane ran forward as well, his scalps shining. Himiko used her poison perfume to keep the others away. Soon the group of ten was either injured gravely or dead. Kyomu cleaned his katars and said:

"We should find Kazuki-san and Hevn-san as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Those people were from Belt Line", Kyomu said, gesturing towards the group.

Ginji looked around, suddenly feeling them. He had been outside Mugenjou for so long it took him a while to recognize the auras.

"There are more", Ginji said quietly. "A group of twenty more, just a few blocks away."

"Are they heading towards us?" the redheaded man asked.

"No… they must have caught something fighting, or been attracted to something."

"Where?"

Ginji pointed, and Kyomu looked.

"I can hear something", he said after a while. "It's very weak, but I think Kazuki-san is fighting."

-

Ban threw another rock, sighing. Paul sure took his time. The phone rang and the brunette flipped it open.

"Ban speaking."

"Hello there."

"Skip the small talk, Misuru. Where are you?"

"Just outside Mugenjou. We're entering as I speak. Do you think it's Babylon City?"

"Nah", Ban said. "I think it's some people from Belt Line. Ginji's followers hide deep down in the Lower levels. They are apparently in need of help."

"Got it. I'll send Shunrei there."

"Good. Also make sure to scare Paul; he's taking too long."

"Hey, he's old! Be nice to your elders!"

"Fuck you", Ban said conversationally.

"Love you too, little brother."

-

"You saved us", Kazuki said before taking a deep breath and relaxing. His shirt was half-gone and his face bloody. Hevn was binding a wound on her leg. "They had nearly defeated me."

"Who were they?" Ginji asked worriedly.

"Belt Line", Kazuki replied. "I guess you already knew that, Kyomu-san?"

"Expected it", Kyomu corrected.

"Alright", Himiko said. "I want to know something; just what the hell are you?"

"Himiko-san!" the blonde said.

"I am an artificial wizard", Kyomu said.

"Artificial?" Himiko asked.

"Yes", the man said. "I was dying, and a powerful witch saved me by making me into a wizard. Therefore, an artificial wizard."

"Who did it? It's forbidden to turn normal humans into wizards or witches", the young woman said.

"She had such a high rank that rules did not matter for her", Kyomu said.

"Had?"

"She is dead. Or rather, she was murdered."

Suddenly a man jumped down and they jumped up from their relaxed positions. Kyomu looked at him, then kneeled and said:

"I did not expect you, Misuru-sama. Did Yaban-dono call you?"

The newcomer rose up with a smile on his lips and replied:

"Yeah, he did. Forced me to get here in a matter of a few hours. He could've been nicer; I was in Germany!"

The man was tall and pretty slim. His black hair was spiky and short, his tanned skin was glowing softly and he was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He wore no shoes. His eyes were the most unique feature on him; one blue and one yellow. Kyomu smiled dryly and said:

"But you did come."

"Fuck, he's my brother, Kyomu!" Misuru said. "Of course I'm coming! Is this all of them?"

"Yes", Kyomu said, finally rising up.

"Alright", let's get to Yaban the lazy ass and then kick those fucking Belt Line people. Ginji-san's followers are hiding from them, but Yaban thought maybe you guys wanted to see them?"

"See them?"

"Um, that's right. You don't know who's there", Misuru said and got up his phone. He flipped it open and continued, "Yaban spoke to one Makubex, Juubei, Emishi and Sakura. Any familiar to you guys?"

"They are our friends", Ginji said.

"Alright, let's go then", Misuru said happily. "Shunei!"

A man came down, who had wild, deep-green hair along with violet eyes. Fangs poke up from his mouth and the pupils were slit. He was dressed in black, and the retrievers and Transporters backed a bit.

"Take us to Yaban", Misuru said and the man nodded. He began walking and they followed, although a bit hesitantly.

Ginji wondered who Yaban was, who they all were. He felt he should recognize at least Kyomu, but he had no idea why he felt so.

"Ginji-san? You alright?"

The former emperor looked over at Kazuki and said:

"I shouldn't have taken this job."

"I know", Kazuki said. "But we're here to protect you, alright?"

"I know that, Kazu-chan. You guys are the best!"

"Wonder if Midou is worried?" Shido said.

"Dunno", Ginji said. "I left our phone with him, so he can't call."

"But he has my number, and he hasn't called me", Hevn said.

"Maybe he thought you wouldn't be with us."

"That's true. I probably wouldn't be able to provide more information than Paul anyway."

"Midou?" Misuru said, and looked at them.

"Midou Ban, a fellow retriever", Ginji said. "He… um, he's my lover as well."

"Oh. Why isn't he here?"

"He wasn't feeling good, so I just wrote a note to him. I think he's really pissed right now."

'And really worried, for have called me', Misuru added silently. 'Let just see how well your lover reacts on seeing you, Yaban? Or should I say Ban?'

* * *

Tbc…

Phew. It took me a fucking long time to write this chapter and it's still so short! Sorry guys for being late.

Next chapter: This will continue, and perhaps end as well. As you can see, I'm straying away from the story more and more. Next chapter may take some time to come up, so be patient with me.

Well then, until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Ch 8: The Witch King

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter eight, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan, ShidoxMadoka (but not yet) and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

_Warning for this chapter: __Short chapter. Sorry guys, but that's life. And I had no inspiration and wanted to give you SOMETHING._

-

**Chapter Eight: The Witch King**

They had almost reached the Lower Levels when they felt another group of people moving towards them. Ginji turned around at the same moment as Misuru did.

"Around twenty", the blonde spoke. "God, how many are there?"

Misuru narrowed his eyes and said:

"They aren't like the ones we met before. They're stronger."

"They have magic", Himiko said and the man with unique eyes nodded. "They're witches and wizards."

"Does that mean we're screwed?" Shido asked.

"Don't know yet", Himiko snapped. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, first one is to tell Yaban to get the hell down", Misuru said and turned his head upwards. "YABAN! Get your lazy ass down here!"

A swirl of wind, and suddenly there was a man in front of them. His coal black hair was gathered up in a pony tail, falling down his back. It almost melted with his black Chinese dress. He turned around and to their surprise his upper face was covered by a black cloth. On his hip was a sword that reeked of blood. Shido's nose twitched.

"No need to shout", the man snapped to Misuru. "Unlike you, I'm not deaf."

"On which side did you wake up this morning?" Misuru asked with a wince.

"Fuck off", Yaban said, "and let's get down to business."

"You mean killing."

"Same thing."

"True."

The two men stepped forward as the group came into view.

"Found you", the leader said with a grin.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Himiko shouted.

"That about IL was just a decoy", the man said. "What we're after is the Lightning kid and his powers."

Ginji stiffened. Yaban shifted.

"That we got so many other powers was just a bonus. Now, who are you guys?"

He was speaking to Misuru, Yaban and the three servants. Misuru stepped up, smile firmly in place as he said:

"Oh, we're just a group of four people and our purpose here is to protect Amano Ginji; the order given by no one else but Yaban himself. So to get Ginji-san you have to get through us first."

"Piece of cake", the man said. "Your name?"

"Oh, how rude I am. My name is Hirote Misuru, current clan leader of the ancient Wolf Clan." Some of the people in the group paled.

"I am Kyomu, protector of Yaban-dono."

"We are the Water twins, Shunrei and Shunei."

Yaban said nothing.

"Speak up, brat!" the leader screamed to him.

Yaban slowly pushed the cloth away from his face. He drew it off, and opened his eyes. The retrievers, Hevn and the Transporters stared. Sapphire eyes, pale face… it could not be. The man spoke:

"I am Yaban, but most know me as Ban. Midou Ban, sole heir to the ancient Midou Witch Clan."

-

Ginji stared at the man. His partner, his lover. Right now said lover was reeking of blood, death and hate.

"Ban-chan?" he whispered.

"A Midou?" the leader said. "They've been gone for twelve years the whole bunch of them! I still remember what they call that night! The Midou Slaughter, because over one-thousand Midous were murdered that night. You're far too young to be one."

"I was seven when they died", Ban said quietly, and this time the man paled. "Know who I am now?"

"It can't be…"

"Can't be what, boss?!" one of the witches screamed.

"Midou Ban…" the leader whispered. "The Witch King."

In the next moment, Ban blurred away. He reappeared behind one of the wizards and threw him off the building. The leader turned around but Misuru said:

"Oi, oi, don't turn your back from me. I'm still a Midou, and we love to stab people in the back."

Ban unsheathed the sword and began chanting. It was a language that Ginji knew he would never be able to speak, yet it was so easy for the brunette. The sword began to glow and the brunette spoke, this time in a language Ginji knew:

"Blade, hear me. I offer you once more the blood of our enemies. Kill them all."

The blade began to vibrate with sheer power, like it had a will of its own. The Jagan-user eased into a position with the blade over his head. He made no move. The leader readied himself as well and said:

"I didn't know the Witch King was still alive. I heard you died when you were nine."

"People talk", Ban said. "No one suspected me to come here, to a common place to live. No one expected me to work as a retriever, that's why they didn't realize I was alive."

"What's the sudden change now?" the leader said. "You're dressing like a witch."

Ban said nothing. He looked up at the sword and closed his eyes. The blade began to turn into dust, swirling around him. It then slowly began to form to a shape, a human. Soon you could see long, coal black hair and the human's pale skin. A dress like Ban's was decorating the woman, as they now could see it was. She opened her eyes, and they were just like Ban's. In fact, she looked a lot like him.

"Midou Hinorie", the man said, breathlessly. "The former leader of the Midous."

"Wait", Himiko said. "That woman is your mother, Ban?!"

The brunette made a sweeping motion with his hand, and the ghost-like woman ran forward. As she attacked the leader, Ban turned around and ran towards another building.

"You won't get away, King!" the leader screamed. "All Midous are doomed to die, and you will die by my hands!"

His voice stuck in his throat as Ban jumped onto the wall to the building and began running upwards.

"He really is a Midou", one of the witches said. "Boss, we can't take on a Midou!"

"We have two to deal with", another one said. They all turned around to where he was pointing.

Which lead them to look at Misuru. He smiled at them and said:

"Hi."

"You're not a Midou", one of the wizards sneered.

"Shut up!" the leader screamed. "That man is the older brother to the Witch King."

"Ban-chan's brother?" Ginji said.

"I thought it was just for show", Shido whispered.

"Will we get down to business or what?" Misuru said. "And just so you know, Ban put on his roll as the King because you were going to hurt the only person he loves nowadays. Be ready to pay for that."

"Alright, we know who they all are now", the leader said. "I admit, I didn't think I would meet the Midous in Mugenjou."

"Be careful of mother", Misuru said. "She hide from you now, but she loves playing hide-and-seek with those she kills."

The leader ignored the man's warning.

"Kyomu?" he said. "That means the man Hinorie turned into a wizard, right? Your real name… can't remember anymore."

"I know it", a wizard growled. "He ripped my eye out. Nice to meet you again, Wan Paul."

This time all of the retrievers, Transporters and Hevn stared at the redheaded man. The goggles were pushed upwards, and they saw clearly that it was Paul. The man raised an eyebrow and said:

"You deserved it, so fuck off."

"Kill them!" the leader screamed. "We'll be known as the ones who killed two of the strongest Midous!"

Darkness came over them. And the fight began.

* * *

Tbc…

I am so evil to stop here! But seriously, I need to think to come up with the battles so don't expect the next chapter fast.

You didn't think that about Ban, didja? I always wanted Ban to be heir to some ancient clan, that it's so famous people fears them years after they are said to have died.

Next chapter: You all know. The battle. Ban will show how a Witch King fights.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Ch 9: Battle, part One

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter nine, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan, ShidoxMadoka (but not yet) and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

_Warning for this chapter: __Nothing much._

Sorry for being late with the chapter!

-

**Chapter Nine: ****Battle, part One**

While they were talking, Ban had been busy. The sword was back at his hip; he had only used it as a distraction. And it had worked perfectly. Though would it probably want to fight more and the man would not be able to refuse it.

However, he was at the moment drawing out his powers as the Witch King. His mother had been the Witch Queen, and before her, Ban's grandmother had been a Witch Queen. He was the first Witch King in 200 years though, and maybe the last of the Midou line. Not that he cared very much.

A Witch King or Queen had ancient powers, more ancient than anyone could imagine. They had a second soul, a second life within them that marked them what they were. Hinorie had been Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and wild things. His grandmother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom and reason.

Ban was different. He did not have a god as a second soul. He was Asclepius the Serpent bearer, or as he was known from the start, Asclepius the healer. Both his mother and grandmother had been surprised when they got knowledge about it, and his grandmother had said he was no Witch King.

But Ban knew people who had ancient gods as their second soul, and they were nothing. They lived like normal people and worked like normal people… they had no idea how important they were.

He had shown his grandmother of course. He had shown her he was a Witch King, by healing his own brother at the tender age of two and a half. Misuru had broken his leg, and Hinorie did not what to do. Ban had heard a voice that told him to put his hand over the broken leg. The brunette did not like to listen to people even then, but he felt it was something important. He had followed the voice.

And the next day he had become declared a Witch King. Ever since that day, he had been trained. They wanted him to be able to draw out Asclepius' healing powers, but he got something else instead; Asclepius' cursed right arm. The healing powers only showed themselves if Ban was mortally injured. Hinorie had worked it out later; their ancient souls only came out and gave their inner strength to their hosts when their hosts were in mortal danger or dying. No one could draw out the powers without being in a danger that nothing else worked or lying waiting for death.

When he was seven, the life he had been living was shattered. He had watched his mother and father die, speared by weapons until they drew their final breath. The enemy had used over forty assassins on Hinorie alone, and yet she had killed all but one of them. Her status as a Witch Queen was not wrong; she could have killed them all and survived if she had not seen her husband die. When he died, she lost control and was careless. One sword found itself through her defence, and went right through her skull.

Ban never remembered if he screamed or cried when she had died. All he knew was that he had killed the rest of the assassins, roughly around ten of them. With his bare hands. It was Paul who had found him, and who had taken him away from the blood-drenched place.

The brunette stopped smiling after that. He stopped laughing, he stopped caring. He became something everybody feared. Even his own brother was scared of him, and his brother was ten years older than him. He had been forced to take over the Midou Clan, since Misuru went to their father's clan, the Hirote Clan.

It was the first time the Midou Clan had such a young ruler, but it was also the first time everyone was deathly afraid of that ruler.

Ban disappeared after two years on the throne. He was sick of being looked at as if he was a freak or a monster by anyone outside his clan. It was annoying. So he left. He met many people, but almost everyone ended up dead by his hands or as his enemy.

Until he was seventeen, and defeated Raitei of Mugenjou. He was going to kill that blonde that day. But something in those eyes made him stop. And then Ginji appeared, and Ban suddenly did not want to kill him. Not now, not later, not ever. Amano Ginji was the first person Ban had ever spared.

The rest was history. The Getbackers, meeting Paul again, doing jobs… Ban loved it. Loved the carefree way of living. Loved being with Ginji, who had no idea whom he had been, and the blonde would never care. Paul who seemed to smile more and more; Ban had only known him as an emotionless killer. Then the love for Ginji grew until it turned to something Ban had no control of. The first night as lovers had been a moment the brunette would never forget. For the first time in twelve years he had let someone take care of him.

And now that could already be ending.

-

The leader ran forward to attack Misuru. The man side-stepped easily and jumped up to a building. Ten metres straight up. The leader growled before doing the same.

"Do you really think I'm the only one you have to take care off?!" the leader screamed. "My boss is on his way and he's gonna kick your fucking ass!"

"Such language," Misuru said with a sigh. "Shunrei, will you go to Ginji-san's friends in case they need any healing?"

"As you wish, Misuru-san," the woman said and blurred out of sight.

"Shunei," the man continued and the sibling snapped to attention. "Take out this group along with Kyomu."

The two servants nodded and the group watched with horror Paul, the gentle man they had grown to know, preparing to slaughter a group of people.

"Aren't Ban gonna do something?!" Himiko screamed, enraged. "He hasn't done a thing!"

Just as she finished, the roof where Ban had disappeared to shone up. A sound echoing like the scream of thousands of people came down on them. Everyone stared but Misuru smiled knowingly.

"Hey, you!" he screamed at the leader. The leader looked at him. "You wanted to kill the two of us, right? I doubt you can take me on, and you're saying you're gonna kill Ban? Pathetic."

"What?" The leader looked confused.

Something jumped down from the roof, and landed soundlessly beside Misuru. Ginji could not help but widen his eyes and whisper out his lover's name. They all stared at Ban. The leader whispered out:

"Witch King."

Ban's arms had strange symbols on them, just like during the case of the stolen painting and Clayman. But there were some differences.

His skin was glowing, his hair lifting off his shoulders by the sheer pressure of the magic he was releasing. His eyes had gained a dangerously red colour and his steps were light. Misuru looked over at his brother and then back at the leader.

"Ban, there are stronger people coming," the man said. "Let me deal with this man."

"Fine," Ban said, but it was not his normal voice. It was deeper and had a strange growling tone to it. Ginji did not like it one bit.

At the same moment those stronger people came. Ban looked at them, and the leader of that group. He was tall with long, brown hair and violet eyes.

"Shiraku-sama!" the leader screamed. "It's the Witch King!"

Shiraku looked down at Ban, and his smile widened.

"The Witch King?" he said. "Oh… this will be interesting. Everyone, step back. No one will interfere with this fight."

Ban did not move as Shiraku jumped down in front of him. Shiraku smiled insanely and ran forward. He was about to hit the black-haired youth when Ban disappeared. The brunette spun around and watched Ban land lightly a bit away.

"Show me," Shiraku hissed. "Show me the power of a Witch King, Midou!"

Ban stretched out a hand and a swirl of energy started spinning around in his palm. The air appeared to be sucked in and they had to hang onto whatever they could grab to not get sucked in as well. The energy shot out like a bullet towards Shiraku. He threw up a shield and the air-bullet disappeared.

"Impressive," the brunette admitted. "But after a few of them, even a Midou gets exhausted."

"Fuck you," Misuru said. "That's gonna stop Ban? In your cute little dreams maybe."

"Garou, shut that man up," Shiraku growled at the other leader. But whatever he was going to say next was cut off by Ban's powerful kick that threw Shiraku off the roof. The Jagan-user followed the falling body gracefully, not even caring they were falling around 80 metres.

"Ban-chan!"

-

Shiraku landed with a thud and cursing he got up on his feet. The fall broke his left arm, but he did not even feel the pain. He watched as Ban landed like he had jumped a mere half-metre into the air.

"There were no records of that power," Shiraku said.

"Not everything is written in words," Ban replied.

"Why are you fighting against us? If you join forces with us, you will gain so much strength," the man said. "You can have anything you want; money, power, any girl you want…"

"You are going to kill Amano Ginji."

"And?"

"If you really want me on your side, don't try to kill my lover then."

Shiraku's eyes widened at first, then narrowed.

"Then I guess I got no choice but to kill you," he growled out.

-

Even if he had only been seven when his mother died, Ban remembered her very well. In many aspects, Misuru was like a copy of her. Their moods, their laughs… hell, even their smiles were similar. But sometimes Ban and Hinorie were so alike it was frightening. They fought in the same way, smirked in the same way and even danced in the same way.

Ban had not watched her fight to copy off her; he just had it in him. They were also strikingly alike each other now when Ban had grown up. Ban's natural hair-colour was actually black and it fell down his back gently when he was younger. When he now had dropped the spell that made his hair appear brown and shorter, he looked even more like his mother. They had the same sapphire eyes and even the same form of their face. Hinorie was of course a little more like a woman but not that much. Ban had gentle curves and could be mistaken as a woman from behind.

He remembered much of her smiles. Hinorie almost always smiled. She loved to laugh, she loved to smile, but most of all she loved life. She did not fear death or enemies; you had to stand fast and just take it she would always say before laughing lightly, as if death and enemies were a joke. Many people feared her because when she fought, she really fought. The only mistake she had ever done in battle was letting her guard down as she had watched her husband get killed. That one mistake cost Hinorie her life.

Ban's father, Hirote Mamoru, was total opposite of his wife. He was quiet, never laughing and almost never smiling. In some ways, Ban and Mamoru were similar to each other. Mamoru taught Ban how to wield a sword and a spear. The man himself used something that looked like claws. He had smiled when Ban asked why and replied with:

"You are not a worthy wolf without your claws."

It was the only time Ban had seen his father smile, and it had been the only time Mamoru had hugged him. The Jagan-user treasured that memory even to this day, since he had few memories of that man. He always held himself in the background and let his wife handle herself.

Ban could still remember the face of who had killed Mamoru. The only assassin that had escaped the manor with his life and limbs still intact.

And that man was now standing right in front of him.

-

"Shiraku was it?" Ban said.

"Yeah," the brunette replied.

"Tell me, Shiraku. Did you do assassinations as a side-job when you were younger?"

"So what if I did?"

"Do you remember a man with the name Hirote Mamoru?"

Shiraku looked at the black-haired man with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think I remember some old fart's name?" he sneered.

"He wasn't that old. I dare say he was younger than you are now."

"What the fuck does it matter?"

"For me it matters. Do tell me."

"Fine! I got a job twelve years ago; to kill the Midou bitch called Hinorie and her faggot husband Mamoru. Satisfied, you shitty little brat?? You probably don't even know them, even if you're related to that bitch!"

"You clearly have not checked the history of the Midous. The woman you call bitch is my mother and the faggot guy is my father. You killed my father in front of me; don't you remember my face?"

Shiraku looked at Ban, and suddenly froze.

"You are…" he breathed.

"Yeah," Ban said. "I'm the brat to the bitch and the faggot. Got any last words before I'll kill you?"

-

"Fuck, what the hell is going on?!"

Ginji looked over at Shido who had screamed that out.

"We just have to wait," Himiko said. "I'm a witch but I can't take them all out myself."

"Then why don't you let us help?" Kazuki asked.

"Because they have a power you don't have."

"We aren't helpless," Akabane added casually, making Himiko whip around to glare at him.

"Against magic? Then even Ginji is helpless, Jackal."

Suddenly a man jumped down in front of them, but to their relief it was only Kyomu, or Paul.

"Paul-san?" Ginji said quietly.

Paul dragged the goggles off, and they noticed he had a huge gash to his side and blood was pouring out. He was quite pale and his hands were shaking. Shunei jumped down beside him and pressed a hand to the wound.

"Fuck, these guys are better than I thought," Shunei said. "Wonder if Ban-sama is okay?"

"If he isn't okay, we would know," Paul panted out.

"Guess so," the man said with a shrug. "Stop moving; I'm almost finished!"

They looked on as the wound the redheaded man had slowly closed. Shunei sighed of relief and said:

"I'm glad Shunrei taught me healing after all."

An explosion below them made the roof shake. Paul jerked his head up and said:

"Yaban-sama?!"

Suddenly Shiraku came upwards and skidded across the roof.

"How?" Himiko asked.

Ban came after. He twirled a spear in his hands and threw it after the brunette. They all stared at the black-haired youth. Shiraku shielded against the spear and threw fire against the man and all the others.

"Shit, we're going to get hit!" Himiko screamed.

Ban held his hands out and spoke:

"Hear me, oh lord of the seas, the ruler of the abyss below. Come to my aid and show this low-life your strength. Come to me, Lord of Water!"

Out from Ban's hands a blue-like fog came out and swirled around. A man came out from the fog, and Paul breathed out:

"Poseidon, the lord of the sea."

"Fuck," Shunei said. "What's he thinking, using summons here?!"

The god looked back at Ban before throwing up a wall of water, destroying the fire. Ban spoke once more:

"Now come and join your brother, the lord of all lords! Combine your strengths and become invincible!"

"Ban-sama, don't tell me you're calling out for--?!"

Shunei's voice drowned out by a powerful lightning striking the roof just in front of Ban.

"Holy fucking shit, has he gone mad?!" Shunei screamed over the noise.

"I think that man, Shiraku, has done something that Yaban-sama didn't like," Paul supplied. "When that happens, all Midous acts a little irrational. You know that, Shunei-san."

There were two men now standing in front of Ban. Poseidon had water swirling around him and the other kept shooting off lightning.

"Who is the other guy?" Ginji asked.

"The lord of all lords, the strongest of them all," Shunei whispered. "That is the Lightning Lord, Zeus."

Poseidon stretched out his left hand and Zeus his right. Between the small space of their hands, a ball of water and lightning began forming. Ban fell to one knee and Shunei screamed out:

"Ban-sama, you can't have two summons at once in your condition! You'll kill yourself!"

The Jagan-user gritted his teeth and continued. Damn, his powers weren't even back to half! Normally he could do things like this with one hand and now he had to use all of his strength to stay awake long enough to finish it!

The two gods began walking towards the frozen Shiraku, the ball of energy between them. Ban felt like he was going to pass out. Dammit, start function! It should just be a few more moments before his powers would return!

Shiraku seemed to have gained some courage of seeing Ban on his knees and shouted:

"Don't tell me you're going to pass out on me! You're weak!"

_Weak_. That was it; Ban had enough of this man.

The power-burst made them all stare. Ban rose up steadily and snapped his fingers, making the gods start running. He took a deep, calming breath and released it. New energy worked itself into the core of him, and his mind was no longer clouded. Now he was back at 100 percent.

"He's back," Shunei whispered. "Ban-sama's powers… they are all back."

"May God have mercy upon that man's soul," Paul said.

Shiraku froze as the gods came closer. He moved to get away only to find he could not move. He recognized the technique as his own; the technique he used when he assassinated someone.

"How does it feel, being trapped by your own work?" Ban called out. "This is revenge for all the lives you have taken, for everyone's lives you have destroyed. But most important of all, for me; this is revenge for the man you killed twelve years ago. This is revenge for the father you took away from me!"

"That's Mamoru-sama's killer?!" Shunei screamed and the combined attack from the gods hit Shiraku. The scream he let out was inhuman and shook them to the core.

"The revenge from a Midou is always painful," Paul said and shook his head. "I was hoping Ban would not turn out to be like his grandmother."

"He hasn't," Shunei said. "And you know that."

"Why hasn't he?" Himiko asked. "I think he's pretty horrible."

Shiraku succeeded control his scream and looked at Ban. The Jagan-user said calmly:

"Also you must be aware that I am not just doing this to make my father justice. You tried to take something away from me today. You gave the orders of killing the Lightning Lord Amano Ginji. That I can't forgive you for."

"You're not a true Midou!" Shiraku screamed. "A Midou doesn't feel love or compassion for someone!"

"If we hadn't felt love and compassion," Ban said and stretched out a hand towards Shiraku, "there would be no Midous from the start."

"Your grandmother…"

"My grandmother is a fool," the man interrupted. "She tried to steer my mother into a life full of hatred, but instead my mother chose love. Without love, I wouldn't be standing here. I would probably be left in that god-forsaken place they call the Midou palace."

Shiraku was about to continue, when Ban slashed his arm and the man fell to the ground, blood pouring out from the open wound on his chest.

Ban's hand fell down to his side, and the two gods faded away.

"Ban-sama," Shunei said. Ban tiredly covered his face with his hand and sank down to his knees.

Ginji was the first to move. He sank down in front of Ban and tilted his lover's face up. Ban looked at him and the blonde whispered:

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ban said. "Got nothing to be sorry for."

"Ginji, behind you!" Shido screamed.

They whipped around. A spear came searing through the air, directly towards Ginji. Ban did not think; he just acted. He did what his mother had wished to do with Mamoru;

He yanked Ginji out of the way and the spear went right through his own torso.

"BAAAN-CHAAN!"

Tbc…

* * *

Aaaaalright, it's been a fucking long while! This was Battle, part one. Next chapter will of course be Battle, part two.

Hopefully THAT part will be updated quicker than THIS part. This is so fucking short, and it took almost a month writing the shit! I'm fucking lazy and I apologize. It's just that I haven't had any Getbackers-inspiration but I wrote a Getbackers one-shot today so maybe that's where the inspiration comes from. Alright, rambling now. Better stop when I can.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	10. Ch 10: Battle, part Two

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter ten, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan, ShidoxMadoka (but not yet) and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

_Warning for this chapter: __Nothing much._

-

**Chapter Ten: Battle**** part Two**

Ban coughed and blood splattered onto the roof with a sickening sound. Ginji could not move; his eyes were wide and his lower lip trembling just a bit. He watched the blood seep out from his lover, and how the pale skin became deathly white. Shunei screamed and Paul looked murderous at the one who had thrown the spear. A man came forward; his hair was dark brown and his eyes green. He smirked a bit and said:

"How noble, sacrificing yourself for your lover. But it matters little. I will still take Raitei and use his powers to gain everything I want. Too bad you killed Shiraku but I killed you in return."

Ban could not get a hang of what the man was saying. He tried to breath but it only made the pain worse. One hand had grabbed the spear but he was far too weak now to pull it out. His vision swam, and he slowly sank down onto the roof. He coughed again, blood spraying onto his lips and the man sighed.

"Too bad I had to kill you, Midou," the man said. "Your powers were quite good as well."

Ban's eyes closed.

"Good night, Midou," the man whispered. The next thing was heard by Ban's ears only: "Say hello to your mother and father from the one who ordered their deaths; their friend Yurami."

The Jagan-user took one last breath and then his chest stilled.

-

Yurami stepped closer and Ginji stood up slowly. A spark of electricity came out from him. The brunette stopped as the spark became a lightning striking out. And so the fight began.

-

The sounds were muffled and distant, like a dream. The real world slipped away within a few moments, and when Ban opened his eyes he was not lying on the roof anymore. He sat up and looked around. A meadow? How come he was on a meadow? The sun was shining and a wind was playing with the grass he was sitting on. His wounds and aches were nothing now, and he was dressed in a simple white kimono. He stood up slowly, stretching his body and tried to figure out where he was.

"What's wrong, baby?"

The voice made him freeze, and then he whipped around. Hinorie smiled widely and continued:

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"M-mother?"

The woman waved him over, and Ban went to her.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied and patted the blanket she sat on. "Your father couldn't come here, since he isn't like us. But he says hello."

He sat down, and she smiled reassuringly and continued:

"I'm here to get you in contact with Asclepius."

"Why?"

"Because his powers can save you," Hinorie said. "And you need them."

"If their powers can save you, how come you died?" the black-haired man said.

She did not reply for a while. Instead she came closer and stroke his hair softly.

"I was blinded by grief of seeing Mamoru die," she finally answered. "I could not hear Athena's voice calling out. I let them kill me. But I can't let you die."

Ban tried to listen to her but something else nagged in the back of his mind. A new voice was there, and kept whispering to him. He looked around, trying to find the voice. Hinorie smiled; just some small-talk and the two found each other. The Jagan-user felt his mother's hand on his cheek and heard her voice:

"Listen to him, Ban. He wants to help you."

Darkness surrounded him, and the new voice came forth:

"Just let me take care of it for a little while."

The Jagan-user suddenly curled up and hugged his knees. He felt tired, and had nothing against what the voice was suggesting.

"Let me."

Ban closed his eyes. A spark of light in the dark, and Ban fell asleep.

-

Ginji had given in to Raitei. Seeing his lover die made him loose it all. The blonde was crying inboards and no longer cared what would happen. He had wanted his lover with him all day; he could not imagine he would not be able to see Ban's smile ever again except in his memories. He would never be able to feel the man's skin or watch the Jagan-user as he slept. Ban was dead and nothing he would do would change it.

So he gave up. Several of the wizards and witches had fallen at his feet, proving they all had wrong that not even Raitei could kill them. Yurami was now worried; he wanted to get the man's powers but how could he get them without sacrificing more people? There were not really that many wizards or witches in Mugenjou that had guts enough to kill.

Taunting had not worked; it just made the Lightning Lord angrier and the man did not want him that. The blonde's friends combined their powers to take the others out slowly but surely. This was annoying; he was losing his chances.

He decided to take out Misuru (who had returned after killing Garou), Paul, Shunei and the man named Akabane; they were the most dangerous ones. The woman with the perfumes could be a problem later on, but right now he needed those four dead.

Yurami sent out the command silently to the others, and they immediately directed their attacks onto the four men.

Raitei ran to them and knocked two out before a knife hit his leg and made him fall. Cries of 'Ginji' and 'Raitei' were heard. A sword came towards the blonde and he looked at it as it came closer, unsure how to handle it. He could just knock it away with his lightning but for some reason he did not want it. He actually wished to see if the sword would kill him and send him to wherever Ban was. The brunette screamed; he could not loose the power he had tried so hard to get!

A person stopped the sword with his bare hand a few feet away from Raitei. Drips of blood fell down onto the roof, but that seemed to of little concern to the man himself. He threw it away from them without a care and settled his gaze onto Yurami. They all stared at him. Raitei suddenly disappeared, like a candle blown out and Ginji whispered:

"Ban-chan…?"

Ban's hair was flowing in the air and his skin was glowing. Where the spear had been was now flawless skin and a bit of blood. His eyes that were wide-open had gained a shining blue colour and Misuru whispered out:

"No, it's not Ban… it's Asclepius the Healer."

"The Healer?" Shido repeated. "I thought he was the serpent-bearer."

"Not from the beginning," Shunei said. "He was originally a healer that could bring people back from the dead."

Asclepius turned around to the man who had shot the spear, to the man who had betrayed his friends and spoke with an eerie voice:

"The time to be judged has come upon you. You have tried to gain access to the ancient of powers, living inside a man who does not even know it."

"You know?" the wizard said faintly.

"Your desire cannot be hidden to me," the old Healer spoke, his tone now icy. "The power of the real Lightning Lord shall not be underestimated. The power of Zeus the god of all gods lies within Amano Ginji; that is what you want. That is why you brought Amano Ginji back to Mugenjou; to rob him of Zeus' powers."

"And you're saying you're going to stop me? Try it, you damn healer!"

The glow disappeared and suddenly the Jagan-user was back. The symbols on his arms reappeared, and his eyes turned into a red-like colour. He held out his arms and said:

"The blackness of your world, bring it to me. The despair you fill our hearts with, take it with you. The hatred you make us feel, fill me with it. Bring me the powers of death, ruler of the underworld."

"Holy fucking shit," Shunei rambled, "he's fucking serious."

"No kidding," Paul muttered. "Guys, back up."

"Why?" Shido asked.

"You want to die?" the redheaded man replied. "He's out for blood, and not just because the fucking guy wants Ginji's powers."

"What for then?" Himiko asked.

"The man dared to hurt Ginji," Paul said.

-

Yurami stared as dark shadows surrounded the Jagan-user. Ban disappeared behind them shortly before they shot out in the air. A ghost-like man appeared before him and gazed at brunette with a cold look. The man was dressed in a black cloak and a scythe was in his right hand. Yurami stared at the summon and could not help but whisper:

"The death god Hades."

Ban struck out with his hand and Hades began running forward. Shido looked at Shunei and said:

"I got a question."

"What is it?" Shunei snapped.

"How do you know how strong he is? I mean, he's just summoning things…"

"He summoned two gods at once before," Paul said. "No one of the Midous could do that."

"Well, his records are still five gods at once," Shunei reminded.

"Yeah, and he was in a coma for two months after that," the redheaded man shot back.

Ban took a deep breath and began speaking:

"The man who deluded the gods, arise. You, who were brought down by the light of the god of all gods, come back. Rise from the depths of my soul, rise and fight. Come out, Asclepius."

Something came out from the black-haired male this time. A man stepped out, dressed in blinding white clothing and a face similar to Ban's own.

"He looks like Ban-chan," Ginji said.

"Some people say that the Midous comes from Asclepius," Paul said. "Because of their Jagan, which is a gift first known at the time Asclepius was alive."

The power-rush made them all look back at the scene. Hades and Asclepius had paired up, and Ginji could see Ban's strained face.

"He's exhausted," Paul said and readied his weapons. "He won't last much longer."

"We don't know that yet, Paul!" Shunei shouted over the wind that had created around them. "Ban can fake in order to delude his enemies! He's done it before!"

Yurami licked his lips. This power was far more exiting than Raitei.

"Such power should belong to me," he whispered. If he had known the Midous had powers like this, he would never have ordered their deaths.

Ban felt it, the man's thoughts. He growled and readied himself for a third and fourth summon in a joined request. He closed his eyes and focused. The symbols on his arms began to shine. He raised his voice to a commanding tone:

"Ruler of the abyss below, lord over the sky. Brothers of nature, destroyers at my hand. Join together, dark with light. Water from the sea, lightning from the sky. Behold the brothers of destruction!"

Ouch, he could feel that. Four summons are quite hard to accomplish since one summon took up a good chunk of your magic. Four summons, and he was testing his limits.

However, the two gods appeared. As before, Zeus and Poseidon linked powers with each other to gather up strength.

"Ban-sama…" Shunei whispered.

"Oh god, he's pissed," Paul said.

'Kill him in the most painful way you can think off.'

The four summons looked back at Ban, and bowed at the silent command. Then they all four began to run towards Yurami. He dodged their attacks and screamed out to Ban:

"That's all you can offer, Midou?!"

"You know, I don't like that guy at all," Shido said.

"Tell me about it," the blonde man said.

"Yurami was it?" the Jagan-user said, and the brunette stopped as the summons stopped. "I would like to give you something."

"Give me something?"

"Considering I'm one of the last Midous alive, I must somehow bring upon you the deaths of a thousand of my kin," Ban said and directed his now cold blue eyes towards the man. "You were the mastermind behind the slaughter."

"So what if I was?" Yurami said. "Nobody wanted the Midous alive. Everyone hated the Midous!"

"Humans hate what they don't understand," Ban replied, walking closer to the now hysterical man. "They fear unknown things, and fear turns to hatred, and hatred turns to the need to kill. Humans need to kill what they don't understand."

"If we're humans, what are you Midous then?!"

Misuru jumped down next to Ban, startling them all. During all of what had happened, the man had been surprisingly quiet. He smiled politely and replied:

"I guess we are monsters."

The four summons attacked. Yurami was unprepared. Zeus' lightning jerked him to a stop, Poseidon's water made him choke. Asclepius' eyes made him scream, and Hades' fatal blow made him die.

Then it was all over.

Tbc…

* * *

Hehe, short chapter and probably boring as well. Couldn't do it any better though.

Well, this fic maybe has one or two more chapters left to go. I reckon one; where I finish all up, give you some juicy stuff and a happy ending? Does it sound good? To me it does.

Until later, (hopefully soon)

Ja,

Tiro


	11. Ch 11: Happy Ending?

**Getbackers: Remake**

Chapter eleven, the last chapter of this fic, enjoy.

**Summary**: They are the Getbackers; what is stolen, they'll get it back. But is that all they are? Follow them on their adventures and discover the secret Midou Ban has been hiding.

**Pairing/s**: GinjixBan, ShidoxMadoka and maybe some other.

**Warning**: May hold blood and violence.

**Spoilers**: Parts of the manga.

**Other notes**: Totally different Ban-attitude. Those who have read my other Getbackers-stories may notice this Ban resembles the Ban I usually display in them. Though in this one he remains pretty quiet, and a little scary. And his whole life in this fic will be different. Which means, his mother did not abandon him, he did not live with Maria and so on. I'll drop hints the further this story will go.

Also, this one will not really follow the anime or the manga all the time. I'll add other missions, and maybe take in some missions from the manga.

There are no Voodoo children in this fic, but Himiko still exists. It's just that her and Ban's relationship are different. You will see.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

_Warning for this chapter: Heavy implications to sex._

-

**Chapter Eleven: Happy Ending?**

Morning came. The sun rose over the buildings, and reflected in the windows. Mugenjou was quiet, but not for long.

The party was expected. After all, their Raitei had returned even if it was just for a short while. Ban looked at his lover for a little while who was grinning and embracing people he had missed before turning around and walking outside.

He met up with Misuru, the Water twins and Paul.

"Thanks guys," he said with a small smile to them.

"No problem," Misuru said. "It feels… lighter somehow, knowing he's dead."

"For years we searched who had done this, and nothing showed up," Shunrei said. "Now Hinorie-sama and Mamoru-sama can rest in peace, knowing you did the revenge for them."

"Speaking of peace," Paul said and groaned, "I want to go to bed now."

"Alright, Kyomu," Ban taunted. "You can go. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Coming in for coffee later?"

"Sure thing; if Ginji lets go of me long enough."

Paul waved and walked away. Misuru turned to his younger brother and said:

"Am I back in your good grades now?"

"Not a chance," the black-haired man said.

"Come on!" Misuru whined. "What have I done?!"

"You exist."

Misuru ruffled Ban's hair and drew him into a hug. Shunrei and Shunei left with bows to Ban.

"Don't hesitate to call me anytime," Misuru whispered into his ear. "Never again hesitate."

"'Kay," Ban mumbled.

"Go to your Ginji-san now. He's worried."

Misuru disappeared and Ban was left alone. He sighed softly and went back inside. Ginji got vision of him and Ban found himself trapped in the blonde man's embrace. The black-haired man hugged him back and said:

"I'm here."

"Ban-chan…"

"You want to stay here? I'm tired and would like to rest," Ban said. "It's okay if you want to stay."

"I want to be with you," Ginji whispered. "Only you."

"But your friends…"

"I'll go and say goodbye to them now. Do not move."

The last was growled out and Ban nodded, unsure of what would happen if he dared to refuse. Ginji disappeared and soon the man heard complaints and Ginji's apologies. The blonde man came back to the black-haired man, turned around and said to the others:

"But I'll visit again, I promise! Okay, Makubex?"

A young teen with grey hair looked a bit sadly at the former emperor before nodding. Ginji beamed at him and said:

"And don't worry; I'll sit and listen to your babbles about computers! Who knows; I maybe learn something!"

"Will you visit soon, Ginji-san?" Makubex asked.

"It depends, but how about in a few days?" Ginji asked. "We have enough money for a day-break, right Ban-chan?"

"Aa," he replied, not sure what else to say.

Soon the two were moving towards their apartment. Ginji held the black-haired man's hand and Ban did not feel like to pull it away. Besides, most people probably saw him as a woman at the moment with his clothing and hair.

As they came to the house they lived in, Ginji began walking faster. He unlocked their apartment door, and they got inside. As soon as the blonde had locked the door he fastened his lips against Ban's. The Jagan-user moaned at the hard kiss and got his hands up to cup his lover's face. He let himself be steered into the bedroom and fell to the bed. Ginji caught himself before he crushed his lover but did not break the kiss. Instead, he began undressing the slightly smaller man hurriedly, hands stroking and kneading. Ban moaned into the blonde's mouth as Ginji spread his legs and stroke the white thighs lovingly.

"Ginji," he gasped as he got free. "Ginji, not so fast--!"

"I need to feel you," the blonde murmured.

"I'm right here," Ban said. "I will forever be here."

"But you are a great leader. They would want you back, as everyone wanted me back in Mugenjou," Ginji said, tears in his eyes as he began kissing and nipping at the black-haired man's chest.

"Fuck them," the Jagan-user panted. "They can handle themselves, pitiful excuses for some shitty clans."

"Ban-chan…"

"I'll never leave you, Ginji. Never."

The blonde attacked his lover's skin more aggressively, making Ban groan and trash around. He bit one of the dark nipples lovingly and Ban gasped out:

"Please, Ginji! Take me!"

Who was the blonde to refuse that kind of request?

-

"Ginji…" Ban said sleepily.

The blonde stopped tucking the slightly smaller man in and looked at him with a small smile.

"What is it, Ban-chan?" he asked.

"Love you," the Jagan-user said.

"I love you too," Ginji said and kissed his forehead.

He finished and lay down next to the man. Ban looked at him, neck slightly bent at an awkward angle. Ginji looked down at Ban's covered body and said:

"How much are you going to hate me tomorrow?"

"Much I think," Ban said and shifted. "But I don't regret it."

Ginji pressed his mouth against Ban's and felt more than heard his lover moan. He pressed Ban's body close and rolled so the slightly smaller man sat on his hips. The Jagan-user rose up, dragging the blankets away so they met, skin to skin. Ginji moaned as he felt the wet skin and puckered entrance rubbing against him.

"Ban-chan, I'm warning you…"

"Sorry, not listening to warnings tonight."

Ginji moved a bit and the black-haired man gasped as the blonde's erection gently slid inside. The former emperor moved so Ban was trapped underneath him, sweaty and moaning. He cupped Ban's face and kissed his nose lightly. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and bony fingers gripped at his skin as they moved.

-

**A few days later**

Paul looked up as the door opened. Ban was dressed elegantly in a white shirt and black jeans with black shoes. His black hair was put up in a pony-tail and his infamous glasses were on his nose bridge.

Ginji came inside after his lover, dressed in blue jeans, white shirt and a brown jacket. His gloves were gone, but he still had the same shoes. He smiled brightly at the shop owner.

"Well, well, aren't you guys dressed up?" Paul said around his cigarette, putting the news paper away.

"Ginji-san! Ban-san!" Natsumi cried happily.

"What will it be, guys?"

"Black coffee," Ban replied.

"Coffee and one sugar!" Ginji said.

"Coming right up!" Natsumi said and ran to get it ready.

They seated themselves at the bar chairs. The door opened once more, Hevn smiled at them and said:

"Guys ready for a job?"

They looked at her. Ginji smiled brightly again and Ban said:

"What is it about?"

-

"All is good and normal again," Misuru said.

"Not really normal," Shunei protested.

"Normal enough," the man decided.

"What should we tell the others?"

"That their leader is happy and healthy. He's smiling like it's no tomorrow."

"Are we going to give them heart-attacks?"

"They need to be shaken around like everyone else," Misuru said happily. "Let's go home."

Shunei disappeared with a bow and Misuru looked once more at his little brother. The Jagan-user's smile brightened Misuru's world back then; he only hoped Ginji would brighten Ban's. But as he saw said man leaning forward to get a kiss, he figured maybe Ban's world had already been lightened up as much as it could be. The thought made him smile.

All was good.

The End

* * *

End! Hope you all enjoyed my story, and I promise I will get my lazy ass up and write those one-shots I've been planning! I just have so many things I've started and I need to finish a few of them.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
